


Redemption

by Jacob_Matson



Series: Noble Lies [4]
Category: A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Reverse Narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/Jacob_Matson
Summary: Australian heartthrob Ryan Munro pursues Alyssa during the second semester of her freshman year at Wheaton College.
Series: Noble Lies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127471





	1. Mazatlan

**On the set of 'The Young and the Restless'**

It's a three camera shot of the interior of a Mexican hacienda. At a table, four dashing young people are sitting playing cards.

 _Why did you try to read my palm, and then start chanting in Romani my first day of school_? The lovely and chaste Consuela asks El Breydon. 

_I saw something there_.

 _What?_ She cuts the deck without looking. El Breydon takes another pull from his bottle of Corona, and looks at her seriously. 

_Are we going to play_? Rosita asks. _Bids to you, El Breydon_. 

He looks back at his cards, and passes. Rosita jumps the bid by two. Consuela jumps it by three. Tyler passes. Consuela ends up getting the bid for thirty-four, and makes clubs trump. El Breydon passes her two cards, which she looks at in disgust, and then passes them right back.

 _I've got a run for 15,_ Consuela announces _._

 _And I've got double pinochle for 30,_ El Breydon replies. 

_You bastard_ , she yells. _You held back on me and made me think that we were going to get set._

El Breydon smiles wolfishly and downs the rest of his beer.

 _Another, partner_? He asks, holding up the empty. She gets him another beer, and one for herself.

 _Thanks..._ _I saw something horrible that called forth an ancient chant,_ El Breydon finally answers the pregnant question _._

_Brother, she doesn't need to hear this_ , Tyler protests. 

_I am a_ _good girl, and have done nothing to be ashamed of,_ Consuela counters with her chin up.

 _Oh, really_... El Breydon responds. _So...cross my palm with silver, and I'll tell you what I saw_. 

_Is that what this is about_? Consuela looks over at him in triumph. _Alright, let me get my purse._

_No, it has to be silver._

_These earrings?_

_No. But your necklace..._

Rosita glances over at Tyler who looks unhappy. 

_Don't do this. She's not ready_. He counsels his brother, who brushes off his warning. 

_She's strong enough to handle it_.

Consuela pulls back her luxurious hair in a gesture that makes the crewmembers on set sigh, and takes the necklace off, then makes a fist, and moves her hand across the table towards El Breydon. His hand shoots across the table, and bends her wrist back, making her yell _OW_. 

_Look_ , he says fiercely. 

A door on the set bursts open, and Consuela's brothers and their friends burst into the scene. Enrique doesn't like what he sees and charges El Breydon. 

Tyler pulls a knife from underneath his flamboyant vest, and yells: _WAIT. She needs to see this_.

Enrique stops, his nostrils flaring, barely in control of himself. His friends gather behind him, ready to charge at his command, and rescue his lovely sister from the strange gypsy brothers. 

_Do you see it?_

_See what? You're hurting me, let go._

He taps the middle of her hand - where an upside down triangle has suddenly appeared. He flings her hand back, but keeps her necklace. 

_You are about the devil's business. Look at your palm where the silver touched it._

She screams, and runs off the set, wailing. 

_Get the hell out of here,_ Enrique says, unnerved by what he just saw. 

El Breydon gets up from his chair, and slowly walks up to him. One of the cameras pulls in for a closeup. They are standing face to face. El Breydon looks at him with eyes blazing, and twists his head suddenly in a gesture that says, _get out of my way, or else_.

Enrique flinches, and moves out of the way, and his friends part as El Breydon walks by, glaring about like a lion. They all lower their heads as he walks past them.

 _I'm sorry you had to see that, Rosita. But it was for her own good. A warning._ Tyler explains to her in a soft voice, as he gently touches her hand. And then walks out after his brother. 

And cut - that's a wrap, the director yells. 

While the writing team runs over to Tyler, and asks him to help him sketch the next scene for next week, the other actors all gather around Brey and congratulate him.

That was incredible; you owned that scene, one pronounces. 

Brey tells them that he couldn't have done it without them, then asks: Are you guys all coming to the game this evening?

The weekend soccer games are quite the draw, as Brey and Tyler have formed two soccer teams from the neighborhood kids, and act as goalies for their respective teams. 

Enrique, you got the food and drinks?

Si, patron, his counterpart says grinning.

Tyler tells Brey that he's going to hang out with Rosita, that he'll see him at the soccer game. They man hug, and then Brey gets on his BMW dirtbike and heads over to his villa on the ocean. 

A few of the neighborhood kids are drinking sodas on the porch; he's "hired" them to watch his place while he's filming. His door is unlocked.

El Breydon, they yell, and mob him. He grins.

You've got a letter. It's from a senorita. We can tell by the handwriting.

Give me a minute alone, guys.

The kids go away to the beach, and start kicking a soccer ball, warming up for the game tonight.

The return address reads: Alyssa Nelson. CPO Box 40. Wheaton College, Illinois. He opens it carefully with a penknife.

_Dear Brey,_

_I'm not sure whether I should write this or not. But I think you deserve to know, instead of having to wonder, tormenting yourself. You see, I was there at Sara's when she got your letter Christmas Eve. We'd just come back from playing a pickup game of broomball, and she just dominated the rink, checking the older boys into the snowbank. If there was a ref, she'd have spent most of the game in the penalty box._

_I'm going into my room to read this, she told her parents and me. We all smiled at her. When supper was ready, she still hadn't come out. So I went and found her. The light was off and she was curled up in her bed. Brey broke up with me, she said softly. I asked her how she wanted me to handle her parents. She abruptly got up, and went out and told them that you wouldn't be coming for dinner. That you had broken up with her. And we all cried and hugged her. No one knew what to say. Her mother finally asked why. And she said that it was complicated. Then: I love him so much, and broke down weeping._

_Later that night, it was only after I offered to call you, that she told me to read it, and give her my thoughts. After I had read it, I told her that if Jim ever leaves me, I've got dibs on you. I thought she was going to kill me for a second there. Then I told her that you were totally sincere, and wouldn't be coming back into her life. That you are an amazing guy. And then I started to cry when I realized how much this had cost you, and she ended up comforting me._

_Brey, what you did and how you did it was so incredible; I have such respect for you. You were always there for me, ENTONCES...Please don't write me out of your life. I know you're going through hell right now. If there is anything I can do, write or call anytime._

_Love,_

_Allie_.

_PS. Sara's lost her joy. But she's tough, and she'll bounce back eventually. You did the right thing._

The soccer kids come inside later to get Brey for the game, and find him laying down, looking at the ceiling, listening to Mana play on his stereo.

El Breydon, you will be a great guitarist. I know this to be true, one says gravely.

Brey gets up quickly, and wipes the tears from his eyes, and they all walk together to the soccer field - the group getting bigger as they get closer.


	2. Late Night with Conan O'Brian

Introducing our first special guest tonight, Ryan Munro, here to promote his new movie, **Snow White and the Seven Dorks.** A few girls in the audience scream his name. He smiles briefly at his fans. 

Ryan, I take it you are not one of the seven dorks.

That's correct, I'm the eighth. I didn't make the cut. Conan and the audience laugh. 

Show the clip. 

Sara comes on, skipping through a college campus, and she runs into Ryan. I'm Sierra White, she says as they get up off the grass...

The audience laughs and applauds. 

What is she like in person? Conan asks. 

She's amazing. Just so much fun. Let me tell you a story. The first day of shooting, I go over to where she and Kiera are sitting, and ask Sara if Alyssa was going to come to the set, that I really wanted to meet her. Rather than tell me that Alyssa is out of my league, she looks over at Kiera and says, "he is so handsome that all I can do is drool, I don't hear a word he says". And Kiera says that I could read the phone book, and it would sound like poetry to her. And they sigh, and gaze at me like starstruck girls. 

I didn't know what to do, so I just walked away. And that became their running gag on set. I'd be doing a scene with Sara, and the director would yell ACTION, and she'd just stare at me. CUT. Sara? and she'd shake her head like she's coming out of a trance, and then apologize. Sorry sir, I got lost looking into his eyes. Conan laughs. 

I'd never know when she'd strike. My favorite was when we were doing this date scene. And she's looking at me, and suddenly tilts her head, and gives me this dreamy smile, and says "I do" softly, like she's say her wedding vows. She had everyone on the set rolling.

I was really upset, and complained to the director that she and Kiera weren't taking me seriously as an actor. That they were actually giving me a backhanded compliment, by implying that it was only because of my looks that I'm in the movie. And the director nodded and told me that he'd deal with it. 

The next day on set, Sara came up to me and handed me a folded note. 

Ryan pulls it out of his pocket and hands it to Conan. 

_If you sing me your favorite song, maybe I'll hear you,_ Conan reads, and then shows it to the camera, which zooms in for a close up. There's a hand drawn butterfly logo.She's got such amazing penmanship, Conan notes in an aside. 

So I spend the day thinking about it, and she doesn't do any pranks on me. The next day I came in singing U2's 'With or Without You' and she stared at me with her mouth open. 

You have such an amazing voice. Then she called over Kiera. Special K, I'd like you to meet someone. What's your name? Ryan, I replied, playing along. Please sing that again. And so I did. 

Conan asks him to sing it for the audience, and he does, and they clap and cheer. RYAN, many girls scream deliriously. 

Wow, maybe you should go to Nashville with Kiera, Conan says. Ryan grins. 

What happened next? Conan asks. Ryan shakes his head. 

Kiera shrieked, OMG, that voice, I'm blind with desire. Talk me to you, I cannot see. And she felt her way over to Sara, and put her hands on her face. "I love a man with long hair, and an earring – so daring, and she ran a hand down her face - and you're so lean and handsome, and you smell so good". 

The cast and crew were laughing so hard. And I knew that Sara had just set me up for another round of pranks and was going to torment me for the rest of the movie, so I stormed off the set.

But you are friends, right? Did you make up? Conan asks. 

Of course. I think she and Kiera were trying to tell me that if I am going to be taken seriously as an actor, I had to bring more to the film than my looks and my voice. I really took it to heart, and brought my A game. You'll see it when you watch our movie, which comes out in theaters, April 1st.

Conan comes back from the commercial break. We're live with Australian heart-throb Ryan Munro, who's been telling us about life on the set of 'Snow White and the Seven Dorks'. Now Ryan, what do you think about Kiera leaving acting for country music? He nods. She's going to be huge. Really? Conan makes a gesture of his gut expanding, the audience laughs and Ryan shakes his head. You wanker, he tells Conan, laughing.

The first day of shooting, Sara went around and asked everyone else on set what was their favorite song, explaining that she was putting together a mix tape. Then on Thursdays after filming, she'd invite one of the crew over to their trailer, and cook for them on the grill, and Kiera would play her guitar and sing their favorite song. The director was first. But soon word got out and everyone started to show up. 

Of course, as I was feuding with Sara and Kiera, I didn't show up. But after their blind prank, they both came and invited me to dinner that Thursday, and asked me to please come, that I'd be the guest of honor. I didn't want to come, but the director and the producers blocked in my sports car, and made me show up. 

Kiera sang my favorite song. People were crying, it was so powerful. Sara came up and gave me a big hug, and whispered "with you" in my ear, and told me that I was an incredible actor and such a good sport. And I started weeping; I didn't realize how much her good opinion mattered to me. And she won me over just like that. Then Kiera sang all the other songs she'd played so far, and it was just so...words fail me, he says to Conan. We were so tight as a crew by the end of that movie. It was the best project I've ever worked on. 

That's a great story, Conan says, and the audience applauds.

 _After the commercial break._

I've asked Ryan to stay on longer, so we can talk about Sara, and what is going on in her life. What can you tell us? There's this scene in the movie, where Sara has to cry, and she just couldn't do it...I'm a happy person, she told us, and talked our director into postponing it, and shooting it after the holidays when we wrapped production.

Well she comes back, and just nails the scene. We all got choked up watching her. But she cannot stop crying, and Kiera took her to their trailer, while the director explained to the rest of us that her boyfriend broke up with her on Christmas Eve. And we felt so bad for her. 

Then Kiera found me and told me that I have to help Sara finish the closing scene, where she has to be happy and laughing. So I thought about it, and figured out a way and talked to the props manager. 

The next day, Sara came on set, all melancholy and quiet, and everyone knew that it's going to be a day of endless takes, that we're going to have to shoot around her. I scattered around some metal rakes, on the set, tongs up, and the director yelled at me, what are you doing? 

I told him that I'm working on getting the perfect placement. That I'm going to send these rakes to Mexico, to the set of Brey's soap opera, with specific instructions on how they are to be placed. Then I did a slapstick routine that I'd practiced all night, and started stepping on rakes, whichever direction I go, and getting whacked. And I screamed, SARA. 

She laughed so hard. It was my proudest moment as an actor. The director yelled, hurry to your marks, and we wrapped that day. 

The director held a rake in his hand like in that portrait, American Gothic, whenever Sara started to get serious again, and it worked. She came up afterwards and gave me a big hug and thanked me effusively in front of the director. I looked over at him. "Did she say something? I just heard birds singing in an alpine meadow". 

Conan and the audience laugh.

Stick around, Ryan, through this break, I want to talk to you some more. 

Now we all know that Sara is back home, and teaching high school French. And we just learned that she's single. Hello, Ryan? 

Believe me, I've tried to call her. Her cell phone just goes straight to voicemail, which is full. I'll prove it.

Ryan pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, and hands the phone to Conan. A bright voice comes on. _This is Sara, please leave me a message_. Then an automated voice comes on...this mailbox is full. He's telling the truth, Conan says to his audience, and hands him back his cell phone. 

Wait. Duh. She's teaching every day at her school. Fly up and see her. 

The audience cheers. 

Ryan looks agitated. It's not that simple, Conan. Kiera told me that Sara just wants to be left alone. I begged her for her parent's phone number. She finally gave it to me and hung up. And? The number she gave me was for Alyssa's dorm room. Kiera is a wicked woman; you heard it here, he tells the audience, who laugh at this.

Don't be coy, Conan says. What happened? It's complicated. She invited me to see her in Chicago, and picked me up at the airport in her Jeep. We hung out at her college for a day, and went on a date. That's all I'm going to say. 

Well, you know them both, Conan responds, overcoming his surprise. If you're on Gilligan's island, which would you choice: Alyssa or Sara? 

I'd choose Ruth, Ryan blurts out. (Pause) Now sod off. Don't you have another guest to bring out? Who's Ruth? She's not someone I talk about, and he puts his head in his hands. You caught me in an unguarded moment with your clever question. You're very good at your job, mate. 

Flattery will get you everywhere, Conan drones, and the audience laughs.

Alright, Conan, if I'm to be your prisoner, and you're going to torture this poor helpless chap, I will speak to my Wheaton experience. (The audience cheers) I'd known Alyssa for all of five hours when I told her my deepest, darkest secret. Do tell, Conan says gleefully, knowing that he's going to get ratings gold for tonight. 

This is something I'd never even told my closest friends. Wait for it. I've always dreamt of being a writer.

Conan gives him a puzzled look.

But was afraid to go for it because no one would take me seriously. Ryan Munro, he's the prince in a fairy tale, right? Looks, talent, money, fame – and he's not content? And then people like you, Conan, would mock me. 

Of course I would. The audience laughs at his candor. 

Well, Alyssa spoke encouragement to me. I started writing a screenplay, the plot "inspired by events", on the redeye flight back to LA. I barely slept for days. I was consumed with my labors. I turned off my phone. I didn't go out. My friend Sean came over and was shocked at my appearance. I sent him away without an explanation. He called Kiera in a panic. What had Alyssa done to me?

But when I was finished, I knew I had a property. That it would be huge. That it would make my name as a serious writer: able to capture dialogue, emotion, and nuance. Conan is staring, mouth open, at Ryan, who looks back at him. 

I went to Kinkos –printed and bound only one copy. And mailed it to Alyssa, along with a note of gratitude. Then I went back to my pad, deleted the file from my computer, and smashed the hard drive. And then finally slept. Conan and the audience are stunned. 

What happened next? Conan asks, spellbound. 

Did he just say something? Ryan asks the audience. I thought I heard a goose honking. Now after the break, I'm going to introduce our next special guest, the goose whisperer. 

The audience dies laughing, and Ryan gets up and shakes hands with Conan. 

Jolly good show, mate. 


	3. Ryan & Sean

**_A week earlier, in LA_ **

Sean, it's me. We need to settle up; I owe you a cup of coffee. Ryan tells his friend. Where you at? Sean asks tersely. Borders. I'll be there in twenty...

Sean finds Ryan hiding in plain sight, wearing a tweed hat and coke bottle glasses, in the magazine section, reading a tabloid. The cover shows a ripped in half picture of Sara and Brey: _"El Breydon" leaves Sara for Latin flame._

You're back to form, Sean says, as he and Ryan bump fists. Indeed, I finally caught up on my sleep debt.

I was really worried about you, bro, Sean says, and gives him a man hug. I called Kiera in a panic. What did Alyssa do to Ryan?

So I take it you're buying the coffee? He asks his friend.

I'm a man of my word; I couldn't get her to fall in love with me. So drink from a bottomless cup while I tell you the story. They walk over to the coffee bar and order. 

Name? the barista asks them. Bryan.

They sit at a table off by themselves. 

I'm curious. What did Kiera tell you? Ryan asks. 

Nothing. But Alyssa called me, and said she'd just gotten off the phone with Special K, and asked if there was anything she could do to help. I thought you played me, and were working an angle, he tells Ryan with a grin. So I told her: if you broke him, you fix him. He looks awful, like he hasn't sleep in days. He spoke in Australian, and told me to 'sod off', and then slammed the door in my face. No IM, and his phones off. What did you do, Alyssa?

She was quiet for a long time. Are you still there? I asked her. 

Yes. Sean, I'm not sure what to think. My best guess would be that he's dealing with discouragement. I recommended that he leave Sara alone. But he took it so well at the time, but then I did remind him at the gate just before he boarded the plane, and he did seem agitated when we hugged goodbye, now that I think about it. Sean, I just don't see them getting together, and don't want Ryan to put himself out there and get hurt. I really like him. What do you want me to do? 

Come out here and see him. 

That wouldn't be appropriate, Sean. I don't want him to transfer his feelings for Sara to me. 

And that's when I knew that I'd won our bet, Sean grins in triumph, and that you weren't playing a part. 

She told me to give you some space. And said something really funny: "sad Tigger will bounce back". I laughed so hard. And then she asked me what was going on in my life and we talked for a while. 

How come you're not mooning over Sara too, Sean? Do you have a secret girlfriend? I'm talking to her, I tell her. Don't you dare tell people about us. What we have isn't meant to be shared with the outside world. She's so funny. 

Have you found a church that you like? No, it's not the same without you and Sara there. 

Yeah, I get it, going by yourself isn't any fun. Take Ryan. I want you both to find a good Christian girl.

Yes, mother. She sighs. 

Take time in your life to honor God, Sean, and everything else will fall into place. It was really good talking to you, now I've got to study. 

D stands for diploma, I tell her quickly, which got her laughing. 

Please have Ryan call me when he gets out of his funk. Goodnight, Sean.

Coffees for Bryan, the barista announces. 

Ryan walks up the register. No charge, the barista whispers to him, if you give me your autograph. Ryan nods. I'd be pleased to do so. But allow me to pay for the coffee, as I've lost a bet to my friend Sean over there. It's a matter of honor for me to pay what I owe. What's your name, girl?

Gina.

May I borrow your marker and two empty cups? He winks at her. Sean would be flattered if you asked for his autograph too. We'll sign these to you. Will you keep my tab open, Gina? We're going to be here awhile. She nods, transfixed. Thanks, back in a jiff.

Ryan brings the coffee back to the table. Gina begged me to have you sign and date this cup. I told her you would. I'll sign one too, even though she'll probably throw mine away. Sean shrugs, takes the marker and does as asked. Ryan writes: _Gina, thanks for warming the heart of a Tigger. Luv, Ryan Munro._

Are you writing her a letter?

Just trying to be memorable; we'll see which one of us she brings out a refill. He walks back and gives Gina the two cups and the marker.

Please don't let his cup go empty; he told me he loves your coffee. I'm going to stick to water after I finish mine. Too much coffee might be bad for the heart condition you've given me. She gasps. 

Tell it from the beginning, Sean insists when Ryan comes back to the table. 

Well, I took your advice and called Kiera, and told her of my longings for "Sara". She told me that it's not going to happen; that I'm charging up Fools Hill.

Who dares, wins, I ardently tell her. You're an idiot, she tells me. You're going to get rejected. Then you go out with me.

Ewwww. You're like my little brother. Fine, ready for it? And she tells me the phone number. Call her after supper, and oh – lose my number; I don't want to hear about what happens.

So I called Sara's parents and got Alyssa's roommate, Ruth. Who thought Kiera's prank was hilarious. I'll have Alyssa call you back when she gets in if you give me your phone number. I tell her to IM me, and give her my screen name. Ruth shrieks that she's going to be IMing me all the time now. But Alyssa doesn't do instant messenger or email. C'mon Ryan, give me your digits, I won't call you more than three times a day, I promise. 

What's her roommate like? I'll get to that later.

Alyssa called me back later that night. She told me that she'd talked to Kiera, and that she'd told her what I'd done for Sara. And she thanked me for being there for her best friend. I said that I really missed Sara and wanted to help cheer her up. And now that she's single, I'm determined to "court" her. I used your turn of phrase, bro.

She didn't say anything for awhile. Are you still there? I ask her. Yes, I'm thinking. Then she finally said, Ryan, I really think we should talk in person. Any chance that you'd be willing to come up to Chicago sometime? I could pick you up at the airport. I tell her that I'll fly up to see her the next day, if she'll show me around campus and let me go to class with her for a day. She's silent again. 

Alright, but you cannot tell your publicist. Any press, and the deal's off. Please bring a sport coat, slacks, and nice shoes. I ask her why. Because if my roommate likes you, we might go out Friday night. I'll find you a place to stay on campus. Call me back tomorrow and leave a message with what time your flight gets in and what airline. Goodnight.

So what happened? Wait, let me guess. She's quiet and distant, just like she was to me in Florida. I spent so much money going to that old church, trying to impress her. The only one I ended up impressing was my accountant; I didn't have the heart to tell that old windbag why I was so religious and charitable. Ryan laughs at this.

The barista comes up to their table with another cup of coffee. On the house, Sean – thank you so much for your autograph, and she beams at him. 

Excuse me, Gina, Ryan protests. This coffee is amazing. I'd like another cup too.

Maybe you should stick to water, she replies with a wink. 

Fine, a water then, when you've got a moment. Sean grins at Ryan, and stretches.

You were saying...

Yes...Chicago. Damn, it's cold up there. When I marry Alyssa, we are wintering elsewhere, or we're going to spend all our time in bed. Sean laughs.

Did she warm up to you?

You could say that. She's so clannish. I think it was because I'd proven myself worthy by helping Sara, and then by being her roommates' pretend boyfriend. Is she ever gorgeous though; those pictures of her as a nanny show it, but they don't capture her presence. She's like a force of nature when she lets her guard down.

Hmmpfh. Did you find out why Brey broke up with Sara?

Actually, I think I did. The how is he wrote her a letter. The why is more of a guess – but from what Alyssa told me when she tried to talk me down from chasing Sara – Brey broke up with her because he doesn't want to marry an actress. And that it's Sara's choice: him or acting. Alyssa spoke really well of him. 

Yeah, he impressed me when we met at the White House. He's like the President's son; I could see how close they were. And he is one serious dude; I cannot go into particulars, but suffice it to say that I wouldn't want to get into it with him; might not win that one, Sean admits. 

Alyssa told me that she caught him making out with another girl at soccer camp just before her senior year started, and her brother Tyler beat him up, and Brey just took it, and didn't fight back. Can you imagine doing that? And she said that he eventually got her brothers to forgive him, and even got them working to get her back with him. Ryan chuckles to himself at what she had said next.

How do you know all this? Sean asks. 

Remember how you warned me about how religious she is? Sean nods.

I asked her to tell me her testimony.

Sean smacks his forehead with his palm. You're a genius.

I didn't plan it, bro. The opportunity presented itself. And she told us her life story up to the end of Sara's diary.

Spill it. Ryan shakes his head no.

She's testing me, Sean. It was the most incredible story I've ever heard, and the way she ended it...I'm in awe of her. She left us dying in suspense, begging her to tell us what happened next. But she said she wouldn't go any further in the tale without Sara helping her tell it. It was a subtle way of saying that Sara is a Christian too. What was your read on her, when you were on the set of Twelfth Night? I mean, it's not something we ever talked about.

She told me once that church isn't her thing. That she goes just to be there for her best friend. Ryan considers this.

That makes sense. Look Sean, I'm not a spiritual person, but I respect what Alyssa has...her faith is genuine. Anyone admitted to the privilege of knowing her would grant that. Sean nods.

Even Kiera is different. I cannot remember the last time I heard her swear. And she seems to have gotten a handle on her temper, although she still doesn't suffer fools.

She hangs up on you too? Ryan asks his friend. They both laugh.

The last church service we went to down there in Florida, Alyssa and Sara were just huddled together the whole time, and wearing dark clothes. Alyssa's bodyguard, this Japanese guy who always sat directly behind them, just shook his head slightly, as we sat next to them like we always did. They didn't get up to greet everybody, like they always would. Alyssa and Sara were kneeling together during the prayers, and Alyssa started to weep as the minister mentioned her unspoken request, and Sara put her arm around her and comforted her. And that really got to Kiera, I could tell, because she held my hand, and started to tear up. 

We'd always eat breakfast together downstairs afterwards. But Ito took Alyssa back to Michael's right after, and everyone gathered around Sara, and asked her what was going on. She said that Alyssa was fasting; and that coming to church was the first time she'd been out since her uncle told her that Jim and Toby were long overdue from their vision quest, and were now presumed dead. Then Sara started to cry and Kiera hugged her, and they've been close ever since.

Ryan nods. I'm curious now, I admit. I'd go to church with Alyssa or Sara just for the experience.

So why doesn't she want to be famous? Sean asks.

She's a celebrity without the trappings of fame; wait till you hear my story. She told us that she's always been an incredible actress, but she chooses to be real with her true friends. And that her latest role is shy freshman, and she gets such a kick out of it. You should see her at Wheaton. She tries so hard to keep her head down and not to stand out. In class, I could tell her professors loved her, and all the guys worship her. She seems almost painfully shy and just took really good notes. Ruth and I called her on it at lunch, and she told us that she doesn't want to overwhelm people.

Ruth told me that Alyssa is determined to live a private life. But then Teisha shows up, then the First Lady and her entourage, then Sara and Kiera visit, and then her wards came on visit weekend with their parents, and now me. The cool thing is that the press doesn't hound her like they do Sara, probably because she helped that photographer last summer.

Our director asked Sara and Kiera that same question one night around the campfire, after Kiera's performance, at our going away party before Christmas. And Kiera told us that she only got the role as Olivia in Twelfth Night because Alyssa turned it down. Sara nodded, said that she wanted so much to tell us all the story, but she couldn't because it wasn't hers to tell. And she started to choke up, and said that she loved Alyssa so much. Then Kiera told us how the President and First Lady weren't able to hide their disappointment when Alyssa didn't come with them to the White House over Labor Day.

Sean nods at this, but doesn't comment. 

Everyone loves Sara, but they're drawn to Alyssa. Sara concurred with this. You'll see, if you ever meet her, she told me.

Now hold your questions, and let me tell you the story, and he tells his friend the narrative of how he got sidetracked into becoming Ruth's pretend boyfriend.

***

I like the sound of this Ruth. I might have to steal her away from you, Sean says. Sara's out; I'm not going to be the guy to follow behind Brey. Alyssa's got Jim, with you waiting the wings. Kiera doesn't take me seriously. She says that I'm a manchild looking for a mother. Ryan grins at this. 

Better get a move on; Ruth's not going to be single long. She's actually the most fun girl I've ever gone out with. We'd be good together. I'd go for it, if I wasn't crazy about Alyssa.

Look, Ryan, we can both agree that a girl like Alyssa isn't going to stay with a crippled boyfriend. But you cannot break them up. His uncle Toby is the scariest man I've ever met; he'd kill you and eat your heart, just like in Last of the Mohicans.

Hence the long game. I want to be in her orbit, ready to pounce once she's single again. But I disagree with you about Alyssa; she'll stay with him. But I think that he'll give her an out, from what I've read about him. And it'll be her choice.

So how are you going to stay close to Alyssa?

When you came over the other day, I was in the middle of something, and didn't want to be interrupted. Obviously. Sean, Alyssa told me that my only chance to get together with Sara is to quit acting and do something else. Maybe you have a secret passion, like Kiera? And I told her the truth, that I've always wanted to be a writer. 

Why? Actors are at the top of the food chain; writers are at the bottom, Sean says in disgust. 

Which is why I've never told you till now, Ryan replies. Suffice it to say, that I'd rather be a mapmaker than a mapreader. Alyssa, bless her heart, gave me some advice. Write a screenplay; you know the format cold. And write what you know: a guy who is so handsome that actresses and heiress throw themselves at him, but he's inured to their charms once he gets worked on by Sara and Kiera. Then he meets a real girl who has never had a boyfriend at a small parochial college and falls in love. Of course, she's trying to set me up with her roommate, Ruth. 

Sounds like a fairy tale, Sean says derisively. 

I didn't write Beauty and the Beast, Ryan cuts off his friend. But she encouraged me. I could tell that she believed I was capable, and it was such a kind way of telling me that she wants to see me get together with Sara. That she approves of me. 

Sean raises his eyebrows. I think you're reading too much into it.

I gotta go to the loo. Have your new girlfriend, Tina, get me another coffee, will you?

It's Gina, don't you pay attention?

Whatever.

***

Well, I wrote the script in a fever pitch. And was polishing it when you stopped by.

So what's it about? Sean asks. 

A crown prince, British royalty, whose parents are upset with his lifestyle and antics: partying, gambling, racing sports cars, serial dating models- and after making the tabloids once too often, they insist that he go to college in America for a change of scene. His choice of school. You'd be perfect for the role, Sean. He's got everything: status, wealth, looks. So he's searching colleges online, and sees one that sounds like home: hill and dale, right? 

Ah, the college Alyssa's boyfriend and brother go to. That's clever. 

I know.

So he goes to this college and falls for Tara. She's the hottest freshman, and comes from money, but is used to guys like him worshiping her. The prince asks out Tara. Remember, this is in flyover America, and no one knows who he is, as he's going by his initials. And she turns him down. No, thanks; I don't think you're the kind of guy I'm looking for. Tall, dark, handsome, rich, smart, funny...what am I missing? I'm not going to give it a name, she tells him. But I want you to meet someone who'll show you. Eat lunch with me, JD. And it's in the cafeteria that she introduces him to her roommate, Krista, who works there, cleaning up a nearby table where someone spilled their soda. Krista is too shy to talk to him, and just looks at the floor.

Tara tells JD, I'll go out with you if you date her, one for one exchange. Two ground rules: keep it platonic, and you cannot hurt her. She's got such a crush on you. Then it won't even be a challenge. Tara smiles at his remark. He continues, doesn't she know that I like you? All the guys like me, but you and I are just friends until I say we are something more. And the movie is how the prince's pursuit of Krista transforms him and her.

So where is the dramatic tension? 

Actually it's more of a romantic comedy. His attempts to get her out of her shell don't work. She's so shy and introverted. But the drama comes toward the end of the script. There's the reveal that he's an actual prince, after he learns to become one metaphorically. They all go to England to meet his parents, the king and queen. And which girl will he choose: Tara or Krista?

Well? Always leave the audience wanting more, Ryan says with a grin.

All right, you win. I'm attaching myself to this script. 

It's not mine anymore. I sent the only copy to Alyssa. Then I'm going to Chicago to get it. I've got to meet Ruth anyway now.

 **That night on IM**...

TheSeanMan: Ruth, will you pretend to be my girlfriend? So I can know what it's like being the man on campus.

BabeRuth84: No, but Alyssa and I could use you on our broomball team. There's a big tournament this Saturday. Six on a team: three girls and three guys. Kiera is our third girl. We could use you as the third man.

TheSeanMan: I'll be there. I have to see Ryan's screenplay.

BabeRuth84: What are you talking about?

TheSeanMan: My Prince?

BabeRuth84: Are you stoned?

TheSeanMan: Alyssa didn't tell you...

BabeRuth84: She's been moody and aloof lately.

TheSeanMan: Got a place I can stay on campus?

BabeRuth84: Yeah, I'll talk to Jeff and Paul, you can crash with them. Alyssa's back. She wants to talk to you.

TheSeanMan: Hello, secret girlfriend.

BabeRuth84: Hello, Duke. So you knew about Ryan's secret agenda?

TheSeanMan: Of course. He's been infatuated with you ever since he saw those nanny pictures. Then you had to tell him your testimony, and now he's absolutely in love with you. He told me nothing, by the way...says that you're testing him.

BabeRuth84: Ugggghhh. Sean, I love Jim. It's that simple. I'd have never invited Ryan up to Chicago if I knew he had feelings for me. I just wanted to talk him down from asking out Sara. I thought he was safe, so I let my guard down.

TheSeanMan: He's started signing his autographs as Tigger, by the way.

BabeRuth84: What should I do now? I don't want to hurt him.

TheSeanMan: Nothing. Pretend to be ignorant, and let it play out. He'd never have done this without you.

BabeRuth84: Come up and we'll discuss the screenplay and you can take it back with you. It's gold. Tell Ryan I said that if you want.

TheSeanMan: I'll call him right after we're done. He's going to be ecstatic that you liked it. I cannot wait to read it myself.

BabeRuth84: I marked it up with comments. I was going to mail it back to him. Sean, I don't want to talk to him directly, you understand?

TheSeanMan: Yep.

TheSeanMan: Can I be your pretend boyfriend?

BabeRuth84: I cannot risk falling in love with you, Sean. We both know how a pretense can easily become a reality.

TheSeanMan: Chicken? Dare you.

BabeRuth84: How about a heartbroken guy who won't talk about it and puts on a brave front and only confides in his friends: the quiet and shy freshman, Alyssa, the country music ingénue, Kiera, and his best friend's girl, Ruth. Double dog dare?

TheSeanMan: It's on. Ryan is a gifted amateur. Sean is the hero with a thousand faces.

BabeRuth84: You don't stand a chance against the Wheaton girls. You won't be able to stay in character.

TheSeanMan: Wanna bet? Pick me up at the airport?

BabeRuth84: Five bucks - Kiera will hold the funds in escrow. Try and coordinate with her so you get in at the same time, and our whole broomball squad will come get you, so we can bond. Dropping the mic now.

BabeRuth84: I'm going to break up with Ryan soon.

TheSeanMan: Yes! Do it before I come down. And you'll see how a real man treats his lady.

BabeRuth84: I think I'm going to like you, Duke. 


	4. Borders Coffee Shop

**Los Angeles**

Here's your script back. Look on the last page. He flips to it. _Ryan, the way you ended it – I'm in awe of you. It's raw gold. Now refine it. Love, Alyssa._

She marked it up. Her notes are really good, dude. 

What did she say about me? Ryan asks. 

She said that she didn't want to see you give up acting for Sara, and that you're a lot like her brother Tyler. And something about writing and acting not being mutually exclusive.

Get this though, I asked her about Sara and Brey, and what she thought? I'm not Sara. I want to marry an actor; Jim is the best one I've ever met. Ryan grunts. 

We'll see about that. Did she talk to Sara about playing Krista? 

I'll get to that. She told me that I couldn't play the prince. "You and Sara had your moment onscreen". That I need to be the producer, and should pitch Michael the script, and see to it that the right actors got cast. Just see it through pre-production. Ryan nods. 

"Leave Sara alone until you hear from me, Sean. She needs to get her joy back before she goes back to acting" is what she told me. 

So how was your trip? Ryan asks. 

I won the bet. I'm going to frame this $5 bill, and he hands it to his friend. Ryan sees that ' _Games Over Dames'_ is written on the façade of the Lincoln Memorial. 

Kiera? He asks smiling. 

Sean nods, pleased with himself. 

Broomball?

We came in second. I am an awesome goalie. Alyssa and Kiera were really good. Paul might as well have been on the other team. Ruth is too sweet to be aggressive, and Jeff just stayed close to her, making sure she didn't get hurt. He didn't care if we won or lost. She's going to break up with you soon. Ryan nods. 

Did you make a play for her? 

Nah. I crashed with Paul and Jeff in their dorm room the first night. Paul told me that it's obvious that Alyssa really likes me and that I should ask her out. And I tell him: "she's with Jim. Hasn't bro code made it to Wheaton? It'd be a dick move to break them up." And Jeff got it, I could tell. He won't do anything till she breaks up with you.

So tell it from the beginning.

Kiera and I flew in at almost the same time. But I flew Southwest, which is a different terminal. Alyssa surprised me by jumping on my back, and told me to carry her so she could whisper sweet nothings in my ear; and that the others were waiting for Kiera at her gate, and we'd all meet at baggage. Where is the damn paparazzi when you need them? Sean asks rhetorically. 

Everyone was grinning at us as I carried her. It's not too late to call off our bet, she tells me. 

No way. This is going to be so much fun. 

Mmmmnn. You smell good. I like your cologne. What is it? Eau de Duke. And she laughs. Let me off, secret boyfriend, before I swoon. And she grabs my arm. Hey, do you want me to get you better lodgings? I want our goalie to be well rested for the tournament. I'll be alright, and I want to get to know the guys. Our dorms share a lobby, so I'll bring the screenplay down when we get back, along with a gift from Sara. But My Prince is for your eyes only, Sean. Guard it with your life. Oh, Ruth doesn't want you to mess things up with her and Jeff. She thinks you'll scare him away if you pay attention to her. So you're just casual friends. Do not ask her out. 

What did Sara give you? Ryan asks.

A blue DUKE sweatshirt and a knit beanie hat; I'm pretty sure she made it herself.

So we all cram into Jeff's older Audi. I'm in the backseat with Kiera and Alyssa. Kiera is having fun tormenting Paul, braiding his hair. "Hold still, Wildman". Alyssa is in the middle seat, and pats my hand, then holds it. 

What are you two doing back there? Jeff asks. 

Just consoling Sean. How are you coping? 

I've started an emo band, Depresoid Collapse. Killer name, she tells me, and puts her arm around me and her head on my shoulder. Let's hear it, Kiera says. We've just got the one track done. Desire. You covered the U2 song? No, it's just this lame guy saying the same things over and over again. Now I have to hear it, Ruth says. Put it on. It's in my luggage in back.

So we stop, and I dig out this Sigur Ros song that I'd remastered with one of my buddies. They just sing jibberish, Ryan tells him puzzled. I made up my own words. So there's this long instrumental prelude, and I'm just staring out the window. I can feel everyone looking at me. This is really good, Paul says in awe at the music.

_Desire. Desire lingers on._

_Desire. Desire lingers on._

_Desire._

_Desire, Desire for so long._

_Desire, Desire for so long._

_Desire._

_The sun._

Kiera choked up, and started balling halfway through, and I told Ruth to turn it off, while Alyssa comforted her. He'll see you, we hear her whisper to her friend. I told Ruth to pitch it out the window. I'm not going to be that guy anymore. No way, she tells me. That was incredible. I want it, Kiera says sniffling and Ruth hands it back to her, and she puts it in her handbag. Then I put my arm around Alyssa. So secret girlfriend, are we going dancing? Only if you wear a mask, like in Vanilla Sky, she tells me, letting me know she got it. Ryan laughs.

Ruth, put on some tunes. What passes for music at Wheaton? Smashing Pumpkins. Alyssa demands. And she dances to 'Perfect'. She is so amazing. He's not feeling it, Kiera tells us. Let's try some Mariah, and she sings along to 'Fantasy', when Ruth puts that on. That alone was worth the trip. He's still looking out the window, Alyssa says. A little help, Ruth. Who says that she has an idea, and she puts on Firestarter by Prodigy. And the car becomes a mosh pit. Hearing her with a British accent just killed me, and I laughed so hard.

Serious actors don't just show up and wing it; they prepare, Sean lectures his friend. So we're having dinner at her Great Books professor's house on Friday night, and he asked me what I thought was the great American novel. And I knew it was coming, because of your story. So I told him, Elfquest. And everyone just cracked up. Seriously? Kiera says laughing.

I'm dyslexic, not retarded. And storyboards help my mind process the words. 

You could have heard a pin drop. Alyssa gave me a big hug, and told me that she was proud of me, and of what I'd done with my life in spite of my handicap. Please forgive us for laughing; we didn't know.

I'm told that my condition can be cured with a kiss. And she gives me this quick peck on the check. Thanks, Sally. GOTCHA. And everyone died laughing at my prank.

You are so bad, Ryan says.

Sean 1, Ryan 1.

So what did you end up doing on campus?

I hit the gym with Kiera in the late morning. She's smoking hot now. And really into hockey; her crush Tim is the captain of the Hillsdale team. 

After lunch, I went to class with Alyssa, while Kiera went with Ruth. I zonked out in her Great Books class. Alyssa told me later that Jeff had told everyone that I stayed up late writing songs for my band, Depresoid Collapse, and that he'd heard our demo, and it was absolutely incredible, and it made Kiera cry, and that he thought I was dealing with a bad breakup. He really only talks to Alyssa. And she said that everyone looked at her, and she just put her head down. I woke up with a start when the bell rang. Sorry, professor. No disrespect. Just stayed up too late. And then he invited us over for dinner. What book were they studying? Gulliver's Travels.

Then her philosophy professor asked me if I was friends with you. Are you also a disciple of Freidrich Durst? No. But didn't you like his essays "Break Stuff" and "Nookie"? Ruth asks me. Once upon a time, I did. But I'm not that guy anymore. The professor nods at me in approval. So I take it Durst advocates anarchic hedonism. And some of the guys in class were laughing so hard that they're crying. He's just repackaging Heidegger and Schopenhauer, Ruth declares, and making it accessible for the rest of us. She's so funny. That professor is going to flunk her if he ever finds out. Ryan laughs.

Is Alyssa still playing quiet and shy? Quiet, anyway. The story of your fundraiser date is now a campus legend, so shy isn't really an option anymore. A bunch of girls came up to me, and warned me that Jeff was really into Ruth, and I'd better do something. I'm not getting in the middle of that; they're both my friends.

Get this though, Ryan, the highlight of my trip was meeting Alyssa's uncle. Saturday night, Kiera and I stayed at Alyssa's place in Winnetka. Nice place. We played pinochle with her and her uncle, who told us to call him Nelson.

Not his first name?

It's what he goes by. That man has depths of reserve unlike anyone I've ever met. When he tells you something, you know he's leaving volumes unsaid. I'm still unpacking what we talked about. Anyway, Alyssa and I lost. I think her uncle could count cards. Then we went to church with them the next morning. I crashed in her brother Scott's room, and wore one of his suits to church. Fit good, and the man's got style. 

Nelson and I drank coffee together early in the morning; I couldn't go back to sleep, after I got up to take a leak, so I went upstairs, and he's sitting at the kitchen table in the dark. Already dressed to go to church. And he tells me there's coffee, if I wish to partake. So we sit together and watch the snow fall. 

He was very comfortable with silence. It wasn't awkward; I don't know how to explain it. But it's like he accepted me. And didn't need to make small talk to show it. 

I asked him what he thought about Kiera. He studied me for thirty seconds. I'd swear he read me like a book. Then he goes back to drinking his coffee, and I think that he's not going to answer, when he tells me: "she reminds me of someone who was very dear to me". And he just goes still, and stares out the window for like five minutes. Then he asks me, What are your plans, Sean? And I tell him about why I came down; your screenplay, and how I was determined to attach myself to it and play the male lead, but Alyssa says I need to be a producer, and see that it gets made. And so that's my plan.

And he nods. That's a noble undertaking, the act of a true friend. I think of the friends of my youth a lot now that my nephews are their age. What happened to them? They all died in the war, Sean. In one pitched battle. We were so competitive – who could get the pretty girl, drink the most, was the strongest, fastest, toughest. And when the time came, who could kill the most. I won that one by default. A company of paratroopers against a division. We were crushed, but we didn't break. I held the line alone, Sean, at the end. And he's silent for a long time.

I think of my friends often now. Would we have outgrown our competitiveness and become true friends? Willing to drop everything to help his friend, like Scott did for Jim. Willing to help his friend get the girl of his dreams, like Brey did for Tyler. Willing to help his friend get his vision to the bigscreen, like you're going to do for Ryan. And he's silent for a long time. It was so inspiring, bro. And then he gave me some advice...

Sean, I enjoy my work and I'm good at what I do. But I'm now at the point where the demands on my time are such, that I've had to limit my commitments, which has only increased the value of my time. Before Sara, almost all my work came from repeat clients and select referrals, and I had my hands full. But now that Sara has been telling flattering stories about me, there's just been a tidal wave of interest. Invitations to join boards of directors, advisory panels, diplomatic missions. And constant requests for interviews and meetings. I don't do interviews, period. My assistants inform inquirers that my discretion and insight are highly sought after, and try to swing them elsewhere. They pick a different consulting firm each month for my referrals, and pay them a compliment: I know Nelson thinks highly of their methodology. This generates tremendous goodwill, and now these firms bring to my attention cases that truly merit my mental energy. But this has increased the demand for my time even more, now that insiders know that I'm the consultant to the consultants. Do you see the loop, Sean? And I nod.

I've solved the dilemma by becoming "semi-retired" to spend more time with my family. My assistants tell persistent inquirers that I charge $50,000 for a lunch meeting at my club, where I will give them my undivided attention, and will listen to whatever they wish to discuss. How can he charge that much? they'll sputter. And my assistants will reply: we find that those who have had the privilege of meeting Nelson, wonder how he charges so little. And my assistants will thank them for their inquiry, and bid them good day.

I just gawked at him. He chuckled at my expression.

Sean, let me give you a different perspective. This past week, I charged a client, who is a friend, by the way, a million dollars a day to sit in on a high level negotiation. And I shake my head in wonder. What did you have to do? Sean, I cannot go into particulars. I sat in silence for two days and watched and listened. The third day I asked some questions which killed the deal. The fourth day I had breakfast with my friend, who now wants my assistance in choosing a new management team. Work just leads to more work, Sean, you'll learn this. And I told him that I'd be unable to accommodate his request, and that our terms of engagement were very specific and limited. Was he upset? It was a big save, with a capital B, as in a billion dollars. And when word of it gets out, as it always does, the demand for my presence at future closings will be even greater. My friend was grateful, and insisted on paying me a million dollars for our breakfast meeting as well, because we talked business before we moved on to other subjects. He's an honorable man, and knows the value of such a gesture. Now in light of this, does a fifty thousand dollar lunch meeting at my club, sound more reasonable? Hell, yes.

But I want you to know that the highlight of my week and what I look forward to most is going to church with Alyssa and worshiping God together. My assistants guard my time zealously. My clients know that my family comes first, as my letter of engagement clearly states that I reserve the right to detach for family commitments, subject to the return of my retainer and a 10% penalty, if the client does not wish to reschedule. Have you ever had to do that? Several times. What did your clients do? They accepted it, as it was negotiated up front, and perhaps even respected me more. They've always rescheduled; I've never had to pay the penalty, which would be substantial, as I don't take on extended consulting projects that will bring in less than eight figures; my time is too valuable. This is what success looks like from my mountaintop.

Now Sean, I'd gladly give away my time to do what I do. I don't work for money; it's a byproduct of doing what I enjoy. And suffice it to say that money will not likely be a consideration for Alyssa's children's children. So why do I charge such exorbitant fees? I think you know the answer. So I'm taken seriously, and my advice and counsel is valued accordingly by those with the willingness to pay.

I'm telling you this because I want you to learn how to place a value on your time and set your priorities. I'm deeply impressed that you would journey here to help make your friend Ryan's dream a reality. But don't do this for free. Disney is a for profit corporation, not a charity. You are in possession of a unique property, and they will offer to take it off your hands, and wish to be rid of you and Ryan. You cannot allow that to happen. You will make them pay handsomely for the screenplay, so they value it accordingly. 

No one will be as passionate about this being made as it should be made as you will be. So don't let them discount what you bring to the table because you are young. When my friends and I were your age, we held the line, and slaughtered an entire division.

Business is war. They won't be expecting you to come prepared for battle. Negotiate your role upfront, before you even show them the screenplay. I recommend you ask for $100,000 in advance for your expenses against five percent of the budget, creative control through pre-production, and $25,000 for the option against $250,000 for the screenplay. You'll think of more demands as you meet with retired producers when you get back to LA, who will be delighted to tell you their stories, but only if you're willing to listen and give them the gift of your time.

When you meet with the Disney people, you need to be prepared to walk away. Mention Sara's friend Jonathan, who runs Dark Pool, and they'll be terrified that he'll buy out her contract. If this script is as good as Alyssa says it is, then you've got a goldmine, and push back hard if they dare bitch about the cost of a shovel.

Wow. Ryan exclaims. That's what I thought. Sean says.

We hear the shower turn on upstairs, so we know that Kiera and Alyssa are up. What draws you to Kiera? he asks me. And I gather my thoughts as he sips his coffee. She's smoking hot. She plays to win. And she sings like an angel. But really, she let her guard down with me once last summer, and that made me want to spend a lifetime with her. 

Filming our movie was the most fun I've ever had. We drove to church together, just the two of us, to sit with Alyssa and Sara, and we'd eat with them afterwards. She knew I had a crush on Alyssa and wanted to impress her, but by the end of the summer, it was only about Kiera. 

Our visit to the White House was just incredible; we even stayed overnight. 

Before the premiere, I asked her if she'd be my girlfriend. And she said. No. I asked her why not. "You're a manchild looking for a mother". Sara was with us, and she hugged me when Kiera walked away, and told me that Kiera had a crush on a guy at Hillsdale, who didn't see her, just like she didn't see me. And that I was an incredible guy, and Kiera knew this deep down, but she doesn't want to lead me on. 

Now take your medicine, and put your game face on. You're Duke, and she's Olivia. I'm your Viola. You're escorting me down the red carpet, handsome.

I just love Sara; she's so sweet and so much fun.

Nelson considers this. Then he finally says: it'd be a long game, Sean, as she's already dismissed you. A work of years. And you'd have to accept that the only payoff might be that she'll see you in your power suit at Sara's wedding, and ask herself, is that Sean? I could have had him. He's turned out to be such an incredible guy. And she'll whisper to her husband, that if it's a boy, I'm going to name him Sean. And he'll look over at you jealously, and wonder what's between you two. And we both chuckled. 

Ryan looks down at his coffee, as Sean continues. 

Then he told me, Don't be a prisoner of hope. I think you already have her good opinion, and while there's always a chance that she'll see you in a different light when you excel as the producer of your friend's movie - I'd look elsewhere for love, Sean. Hasn't Alyssa tried to set you up with one of her friends at Wheaton? And I told him about our bet. He seemed amused. 

She's just laying the groundwork for when you come back. Then she'll have someone picked out for you. Consider yourself forewarned. Ryan looks over at his friend, impressed. Wow. 

Get this though, bro, Kiera was really nice to me the rest of the trip, and held my hand in church, hugged me goodbye, and told me that she was proud of me, both for what I was doing for you and how good of an actor I was. You had me sold there at dinner, when you told us you were dyslexic. 

What did you do? I told her that I loved her, and walked away. 

What are you going to do? I'm meeting with this retired producer at his home this evening, and am going to hear his stories. 

I mean about Kiera. I know what you meant. Let me finish the tale, and you'll figure it out.

After church, Alyssa had me tell her uncle the plot of My Prince, from memory, over brunch at his ritzy club. What did Nelson say? He was silent for awhile, and then told me to tell the Disney people that my client insists on retaining all rights to the sequel, and expects half of all licensing and merchandising revenue. They'll love your optimism. And he starts chuckling. Don't get Michael fired, Alyssa tells him. He'll still make his bonus, Alyssa. But he'll rue the day he met you for lunch, Nelson tells me. 

What did Kiera say? Nothing, she just listened intently. When Alyssa left the booth to greet the mayor, Kiera told Nelson that you were a clever boy. And they both grinned. I could tell that they really liked each other.

Then he asked Kiera about her music, and what was the dominant theme. Yearning. I spend a whole album trying to get across what Sean did in a word, with his incantation, DESIRE, which she sings, and everyone looks over at her in awe. You have to hear the demo of his band, Depresoid Collapse. No, I really don't, he tells us. And we just died laughing. And she asked him what kind of music he listened to. I mostly like to be alone with my thoughts. You sound like Scott. 

Did you know that he and Jim have started a Latin choir that practices Gregorian chant? It's become quite the draw, and people from the community come to hear them practice on Thursday evenings. 

I'd like to hear them. Are they giving a performance soon? 

It's all unofficial, Kiera. Just practice, nothing more. Anyone can join, as long as they speak and understand Latin, and seek to glorify God by chanting their faith. Jim tells me that regular attendees include a janitor, a long haul trucker, a Catholic priest, and an auto executive. It's truly an eclectic coterie.

Then Kiera peppered him with questions about Jim and his roommate, Alyssa's brother, Scott. How is Jim getting around? Really good on crutches. But he still uses the wheelchair outdoors because of the ice and snow. What position does Scott play on his hockey team? Left wing, Alyssa answers as she sits back down, and Tim is the center. Then she started teasing Kiera about Tim. He's so strong. Jim says that he can bench 315, and do the whole stack on the leg press. Scott says...Alyssa, her uncle cuts her off, and shakes his head no. And Kiera blushed like crazy. Alyssa was embarrassed, and put her head down, but then hugged Kiera. You know I mean well, and I'm praying for you two to come together.

So you and Alyssa? We really got along. She's so much fun. So many people came up and told me that we were so good together. And she really didn't care about the winning the bet, even though she hung up my poster in CPO with a note that her friend Sean was offering free hugs to all Wheaton girls, but was charging a kiss for an autograph. 

I'm sitting at Saturday dinner, after the broomball tourney, surrounded by beautiful girls, and she comes up behind me and gives me this big hug, and tells me how much she admires me, and how I'm dealing with Krista leaving me. And inside joke, right. You watch, ladies. He won't say anything bad about her, even though...and I stop her. Alyssa...go away. And of course, then the Wheaton girls won't stop pestering me about Krista. And ask me for her number, your number, and that they'll handle it for me. And she forced me to keep up my role. Ryan laughs.

Hey Tigger, Sean. Gina says, as she brings them each a coffee. On the house, gents. What are you reading for? Got a moment? Sean asks her. I can use a script consultant. And I've got to practice my pitch to the CEO of Disney. Let me clock off, she tells them, I'll be right back.

Sean tells her the gist of the story, from memory.


	5. My Prince

_...so the prince tries to get Krista to go out with him. But she won't engage._

_Excuse me, he tells her, but she puts her head down and keeps on walking._

_He starts sending her notes in CPO, from a secret admirer. And has flowers delivered to her dorm. Soon, everyone is wondering who likes Krista. And he still eats with Tara every day, and they do become real friends._

_How do I get close to her? She doesn't talk in class._

_Duh, she works in the cafeteria. Get a job there._

_Me, washing dishes, really?_

_Hey, there's dignity to be found in all work. Be one of the groundskeepers. Or go work for maintenance. Just find a job where you'll cross paths on occasion._

_So the prince gets a job working for the Physical Plant on campus, and goes from wearing the most expensive designer clothes and custom watches, to simple Dickies navy blue work clothes. And he's a hard worker, and has something of a green thumb, which is noticed by his supervisor._

_Meanwhile, the secret admirer routine has the guys looking at Krista in a new light. Tara gets her to go to a hair salon with her, and soon a popular soccer player approaches Krista in the cafeteria. Will you go out with me? She shakes her head no and runs away. But Tara grabs the dejected guy, and tells him that she'll go out with him._

_So the prince is trimming roses one day, and he sees Krista come walking by. Stop and smell them, busy girl. You walk everywhere with your head down. There's more to life than work, study, sleep. And she actually does stop, and smells them. They're so beautiful, she whispers. So are you, Krista. And he walks away from her, with his tools._

_Tara gives him a big grin at dinner. Whatever you're doing, it's working; I've never seen her so happy._

_The next day, JD is studying in the library, when Krista comes up and sits nearby at another table. It's obvious that she wants to talk to him. He doesn't look up from his notebook, as he speaks quietly. I've got a history test next hour. Either sit next to me right now and I'll give you my undivided attention, or join Tara and I at dinner in the cafeteria. I cannot concentrate with you there, Krista._

_At dinner, Alyssa and JD are talking and laughing when Krista sits next to her. JD and I were talking about the Roscharch inkblot test in our Psych class. He saw a deer skull; I saw a butterfly._

_Any more missives from your secret admirer? she asks Krista. Who sits at the table with her head down, and won't speak. I wish someone would write me love notes. He pays her the best compliments._

_So how was your date with the soccer player? JD asks her. Typical guy, he tried to kiss me. And? Alright, I did reward him with one kiss for asking out my roommate in front of everyone. He's crazy about me now._

_And he's right to be, JD says grinning at her._

_What's health care like over in England? Krista blurts out._

_Have you ever heard of a trilemma? She shakes her head no, and looks at him._

_Of three choices, you get to pick only two. The college trilemma is study, sleep, socialize. But with regard to your question, the trilemma is fast, cheap, good. Pick two. In England, our society chose cheap and good with socialized medicine, but there are long lines to get into see a doctor. In the States, you've chosen fast and good, and as a result, health care is very expensive, but the standard of care is superb. So to frame the comparison in patient terms, if I had a catastrophic illness, I'd rather be in England – because I won't go bankrupt from the medical bills and expensive prescriptions. But if I had a broken arm, I'd rather be in America and go to the emergency room and not have to wait in a queue._

_Tara looks at him, impressed._

_What draws you into the field, Krista? He asks her._

_I want to help others, she says quietly._

_Well maybe you can help me with a matter of the heart. Your roommate has never looked at me the way a woman should look at a man._

_Tara stares at him._

_I'm just a fun guy and a good time. How do I get her to take me seriously?_

_Make her jealous. Pretend to go out with her roommate, Krista says, looking down at the table. She's never had a boyfriend, and wonders what it would be like._

_Thoughts, Tara?_

_I'm not a jealous person. You're just not the guy I'm looking for, JD. All I can offer you is friendship._ _JD smiles at Krista._

_Let's put your hypothesis to the test. But if you tell anyone other than Tara, the deal's off. Please accompany me to the formal. Only I insist that if I don't meet your expectations, or fail to treat you like the lady you are, that you break up with me on the spot. Krista nods._

_So JD and Krista go on a double date with Tara, and a random guy she asked out for the occasion. After the concert performance, they walk back to the girl's dormitory. Krista asks him what his parents do._

_I don't wish to discuss them. Tara gives him a puzzled look. Are they separated? No._

_Then why don't you want to talk about them? Krista asks him, now curious._

_They're disappointed in me._

_Really?_

_Why do you think I've been sent away to school in America?_

_Do you have brothers and sisters?_

_Yes._

_Why are you so reluctant to talk about your family? Tara asks._

_I come from a privileged and wealthy background; I don't wish to create a resentment by having that known._

_Do you have more money than Tara?_

_I see where you're going with that, Krista. The answer is yes. So I'll have the family attorney draft a prenup before we're married. Tara laughs, while Krista looks at him._

_I'm breaking up with you. You don't get to disrespect my friend._

_Krista, Tara protests, he was just making a joke._

_No, he was poisoning the well by implying that you'd marry for money._

_You're right. That was inappropriate. I apologize to you both. <pause> I'm uncomfortable talking about money. And he looks at the ground as they walk along in silence. The truth is that your question was inappropriate too. _

_I know, Krista says, grinning, as she looks at the sidewalk. Tara and JD look at her._

_Okay, JD, we're back on, if you're still willing to be my pretend boyfriend. He doesn't say anything. He walks them to the lobby, where they swipe their student IDs. Goodnight, he tells them, and walks away._

_Krista! What are you doing?_

_Just curing my patient._

_***_

_With Tara and JD's help, Krista starts coming out of her shell. They're eating dinner together several weeks later, when JD confronts Krista._

_I'm breaking up with you._

_She stops eating and puts her head down. Tara glares at him._

_My girlfriend would not be ashamed to be seen in public with me. She'd sit by me, not across from me. She'd smile at me when she sees me on campus, not walk by with her head down. And she'd want me to hold her hand, so others could see that we're together. Krista starts to cry. JD gets up from the table, and walks away. Tara hugs her._

_He's right, you know, she whispers._

_The next day, Krista looks up and shyly smiles when she sees JD walking toward her on campus. He grins back, and grabs her hand, and they walk to class together. At lunch, she sits next to him, while Tara sits across from them, amused._

_I do feel a twinge of jealousy, I admit, she tells them. I'm going to eat elsewhere. And she gets up, and goes to sit with the guys on the baseball team, and soon has them laughing with her._

_A sudden thunderstorm catches a passel of students in CPO, when JD walks in with an umbrella. He smiles at Krista, and offers her his arm, and they walk to class together._

_This feels like home, he says at the rain._

_You are the best pretend boyfriend ever._

_I haven't been pretending since you let me hold your hand. Please take my attentions seriously._

_Oh, I will - when you introduce me to your parents._

_***_

_How serious are you about wanting to meet my parents? He asks her at dinner._

_How serious are you about courting me?_

_We...ballroom dance a lot. You'll need to take lessons with me._

_Alright._

_He's surprised. I'll set it up._

_For Tara too. He nods._

_They take private lessons at a dance studio in town. Both Tara and JD are superb dancers and patient teachers, and Krista is an apt pupil._

_Several weeks later, JD invites Krista to come to London with him for Thanksgiving break. My parents would like to meet you. She gasps in delight._

_You can see their low opinion of me, JD tells Krista, in that they insisted that you be chaperoned by your roommate._

_Do I need to break up with you? she asks him._

_What now?_

_You're assigning ignoble motives to your parent's actions. It makes perfect sense for them to wish to protect my reputation; we're not engaged, nor are we likely to ever be, if I hear you talk that way again. He nods._

_Did you say something?_

_I'm in the wrong. Please stay with me. She grins at him._

_Did you tell them about your crush on Tara?_

_Nothing to tell, just that you two are close friends._

_Hmmm._

_She runs over and grabs Tara away from her other friends, and talks animatedly. Tara looks over at JD and nods. Krista runs back to him. She's in. Do you think they'll like me?_

_I know they will. But I'm afraid you'll break up with me when you see how we live. She rolls her eyes._

_I want your word, Krista, that you'll keep up appearances and pretend to be my girlfriend and treat me like the gentleman I am, for the duration of the visit. She frowns at him._

_Did you say something? He asks her._

_Fine, you have it._

_Then we'll take the Concorde across the pond, he tells her, smiling._

_Krista and Tara don't know who he is until they board the plane; he's deliberately waited till the last moment, when the crew is about to close the door._

_Your highness, an awed passenger comes up to him, may I get your autograph?_

_Of course, I'd be pleased to oblige. To whom shall I address my salutation?_

_Your loyal subject, Amanda, Prince John._

_Amanda, this is my girlfriend, Krista – and he kisses the hand he's been holding, and her roommate, Tara._

_Please to meet you, and she curtsies._

_Tara is stunned, and stares at him across the aisle. Krista pulls her hand away, and starts to choke up, and puts her face in her hands._

_The stewardess comes to take their drink orders, and smiles at the prince. Your highness?_

_Please serve me last, after all the others. The nearby passengers applaud, and Tara looks over at him in amazement._

_I'd like to report a hijacking, he says in a stage whisper, pointing over at Krista, who is crying into her hands. My heart. The other passengers laugh._

_Switch me seats, JD, Tara says. And she puts her arm around her friend, and whispers to her. You did ask him to be your pretend boyfriend, and insisted on meeting his parents, she tells Krista. Be careful what you wish for._

_I cannot do this; you have to cover for me. Please, Tara._

_***_

_They wait for the other passengers to disembark._

_So Krista, will you stand up with me?_

_Please don't make me do this, JD._

_You gave me your word._

_I'll be your girlfriend, just leave her alone, Tara protests. The prince ignores her._

_Krista, the heart wants what it wants. She gasps._

_It was you who sent all those notes, and the flowers? He grins._

_I don't want to be your secret admirer anymore._

_She takes a deep breath._

_***_

_The British press has a field day, and starts shooting the young couple as they hold hands coming out of the gangway. What's your name, luv?_

_Prisoners don't have names, Krista says shyly and looks demurely at the floor. The press loves this._

_Tara trails behind, and buys a coffee. No one notices her disappear, as the gaggle around them grows. Then Krista looks back, and her friend is gone._

_Where's Tara? The Prince gives her description to the MI6 security suits that are surrounding them, and the procession turns around, and walks back the way they came._

_They find Tara sitting in a coffee shop, talking with some old ladies about the prince, and what they think of him. Krista rushes over and gives her a huge hug. I thought I'd lost you._

_Hot chocolate, she says, handing one to the prince and to her friend._

_Who are you, gorgeous? A reporter asks._

_Lizzie Bennett. I'm looking for Darcy. Have him find me, will you? She grabs his hand and writes down her cell phone number._

_Tara tells the king and queen the story of her coffee shop interview as they wait for the others to come down before dinner._

_"He's too wild; he'll lead the nation into ruin". What if he meets a decent girl? "He'd corrupt her"._

_The royals look at each other._

_What do you think, Tara?_

_I just thought he was a rich slacker when we first met. But he's grown on me, as I got to know him. I suspect it'll be the same with your public. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?_

_They smile at this bold and confident American girl. So how did he meet Krista?_

_Krista and JD come in before she can answer._

_Hello, again. I forgot to pack my patent of nobility. Should I leave now? Everyone laughs. JD escorts her to the table and seats her._

_So you met at college? Queen Camilla asks. Krista nods shyly, and her hand trembles as she picks up her water glass, which she abruptly sets down again._

_What are you studying?_

_I'm pre-med. I want to be a nurse practisioner._

_Why not a doctor?_

_My grandmother was an NP; I want to be like her. And it'll be a better fit for when JD and I move to Africa to do missions work._

_Oh, the royals exclaim in unison, and look at each other in horror. Tara and JD burst out laughing, and Krista grins._

_You had me going there, Krista. The queen admits, laughing. Tara, what are you studying?_

_Boys. But apparently, I need to declare as a pre-med major._

_She sighs dramatically, and everyone laughs._

_We didn't know he was royalty until we got on the plane, and the door was locked. Good thing they don't have parachutes, or we wouldn't be here._

_What do your parents do, Krista?_

_I was raised by my grandparents. My grandmother is really ill now and has to live in an assisted living home._

_I'm sorry to hear that, the queen says._

_Have you meet her? the king asks JD, and frowns when he shakes his head no._

_Don't be so quick to disapprove of him, Krista says, raising her chin. It's not something we've ever talked about. Even Tara doesn't know. He's been so good to me._

_The king and queen give each other a surprised look._

_So Tara, do you have boyfriend? She shakes her head no._

_I cannot keep a man; once the infatuation wears off, they see how shallow I am and they're gone. Perhaps you can arrange a marriage for me to the last decent and honorable bachelor in England, who will be stuck with me...maybe even learn to love me, despite all my flaws. I'd be a good wife, I know it._

_The royal couple laugh at her._

_Don't you believe a word she says, Krista exclaims. She could have any guy she wanted. She knows what she wants, and isn't going to settle._

_So true, Tara sighs. I think I've been fishing on the wrong side of the pond. Catch and release is getting kind of old. I gave the reporters my phone number and told them that my name was Lizzie Bennett and asked them to have Darcy find me._

_You didn't, the queen shrieks._

_We're going to have to throw a retro ball, based on Pride and Prejudice, the king tells his wife. _

_I love it, Camilla whispers. This is going to be so much fun._

_What's your favorite charity, Tara? The king asks her._

_Acres of Love._

_They all stare at her._

_It's a children's home in Belize._

_***_

_JD's younger brother and sister come home for the weekend, and Harry gets roped into going rollerblading with Tara and Krista._

_Your friend is adorable, the queen whispers to Tara, as they watch Krista talk to Mary about her school._

_I'm going to marry Tara, Harry tells his father, later that evening. Who nods, and goes back to reading the feature article in Horse and Hound._

_***_

_At the charity ball, Tara dances the first set with Harry, who tells her that he loves her, and is going to marry her._

_Have you talked to my father and got his blessing? He shakes his head no._

_Then say no more until you do. Deeds, not words, handsome. Now how is my man going to support me?_

_I'm going to be an officer in the Navy._

_I adore a man in uniform. This could work. Call me when you get your pilot's wings. Now that we've come to an understanding, let some of the other guys dance with me. Go cut in on your brother and dance with Krista._

_He bows formally, and she nods, then he walks away towards Krista._

_Come here, brown sugar, she tells an Indian man; those nearby roar with laughter, as Raj, a friend of JD's from Eton comes over._

_I've heard about you, he tells her._

_The rumors are all true, she replies. I'm single and rich and insufferable._

_Me too, he tells her, grinning._

_It's a match, she pronounces. Hi, I'm Tara..._

_***_

_On the private jet, flying back to college, Tara and JD are laughing at his brother's antics._

_The press just loved how Krista took him away to sit down with her, after he challenged Ian to a duel. Now he's in love with her, JD interjects._

_Meanwhile Krista is on the phone, and listening seriously to someone on the other end of the line. She hangs up, and stares out the window for the rest of the flight._

_As the plane begins the descent into Boston, she goes over and kneels in front of both of her friends, and grabs each of their hands. They wake up. The prince groggily pulling his head off of Tara's shoulder._

_We've come a long ways, Krista says, smiling at them, her eyes bright with tears._

_Thank you both so much for what you've done for me._

_The prince smiles happily at her, and Tara rubs her arm._

_I love you both so much. And she joins their hands together._

_You're perfect for each other. I wish I could see it. But I'm heading back home to be with my grandmother. She's fading fast, and Krista starts to cry._

_She holds their hands together as they try to pull away._

_Please, for me._

_They look at each other, and then intertwine their fingers._

_Thank you. Now let me go by myself._

_They start to protest. She silences them with a gesture._

_Our family Gulfstream is waiting to pick me up at the airport and take me to Arkansas._

_They're shocked. She starts to cry and laugh at the same time._

_My family has more money than both of yours combined...ever shop at Walmart?_

_Fade to black._

Gina is crying. That's the best story I've ever heard. How can someone like you write something like that?

Ryan and Sean laugh at her backhanded compliment. 


	6. Blue Sky

**Two weeks earlier**...

So blue sky? How do you see this playing out? Sean asks his friend as they go to play racquetball after drinking their coffees. 

Alyssa likes me. After she reads my screenplay, she'll pass it along to Sara, with a note that she should play this. Sara will attach herself to the script, and the movie will be greenlit.

In the meantime, I do the talk show circuit and tell the world that Alyssa inspired me to live my dream and become a writer. Her boyfriend will eventually break up with her.

I fly into her college to discuss the sequel... 

**O'Hare Airport, a week earlier**

Ryan is watching the luggage carousel, when he's suddenly hugged by two girls. The shorter girl with a dimpled smile kisses him on the cheek. 

Alyssa reaches into her purse and passes her five bucks. Why do I bet against you, Ruth? 

Ryan pulls out his wallet, and hands her another five bucks. I have two checks, Ruth. 

Nope, keep your money. I'm only good at sneak attacks. With you looking at me, I'd melt like butter. 

Alyssa gives Ryan a big sloppy kiss on his other cheek and grabs the five dollars from his hand. 

I should have brought more money, Ryan sighs.

So how was your flight? First class or coach? 

Coach, I traded tickets with a guy in uniform. 

That is so sweet, Ruth says, and he gets another hug from the two girls. 

Uggghhh...I was sandwiched in the middle seat. 

Where are you sore? Alyssa starts giving him a back rub. 

Shoulders, from being rolled forward. Ruth steps in front of him. 

Put your hands on my shoulders so you can brace yourself against me, while she pounds on you. 

Which one is your bag? 

The Coach brown leather one, he replies. Let it go around some more, it likes to travel.

***

Alyssa throws Ruth the keys. Drive. I'm going to give this gentleman a neck rub. Sara has been teaching me. Leather jacket off, sir. 

He hands it back to her. Brrrr....turn up the heat, Ruth. 

Campus is about an hour and a half away with this traffic, she tells him. Ryan, are you hungry? The cafeteria will be closed by the time we get back to school, but we can stop on the way; we haven't eaten yet. 

Yeah, I can eat, but somewhere close to campus, not in the city. 

Preference? 

You chose. 

Red Lobster, Alyssa announces. 

No, Alyssa, you know I cannot stop eating those biscuits. Let's do suishi. Ryan, help please. 

Red Lobster it is, he answers. Where am I staying tonight? 

At the College President's place; it's on campus. After all, Wheaton wants to welcome a famous prospective student properly. We'll walk over with you, and see that you get settled. 

Now about class tomorrow. I think you'll fit into all my classes but Spanish. Would you be willing to go with Ruth to her class that period? 

Of course. 

I want him for my Health and Wellness class too, Ruth says. There's this guy I really like, and if he sees Ryan with me, he might notice me and talk to me. Please? 

Ryan nods. Alyssa tells him that she'd like to go for a walk with him around campus tonight, after he gets settled in, if he's up for it. There's some things we need to discuss. Ryan nods again. 

I didn't bring any warm clothes. 

Don't worry, we'll borrow you some. 

So what music do you listen to? Have you heard Kiera's mix tape, where she covers all the favorite songs of the cast and crew? Ruth asks. 

Live, he tells her with a smile. 

I love it, Ruth continues. It's like Lilith Fair, but so much better.

Put it on. They drive in silence for a long time, listening to the music. Ryan starting to nod off from the warm jeep and the neck rub.

Is he really single? Ruth whispers to Alyssa. 

Kiera says so. She said that he's a really sensitive guy. And that girls throw themselves at him, but he's really wary now that Sara worked on him.

I can hear you, Ryan says. 

Ugghh, I thought I knocked you out, Alyssa says. Sara hasn't shown me how to do that yet. Sorry about that, we'll talk about something else. 

No, that's alright. Yes, Ruth, I am single. What is your status? 

I've never had a boyfriend, she says embarrassed. 

Why is that? You're really cute. 

Because I'm different. I'm adopted, my birth parents are from Thailand. Now that all the guys at Wheaton have seen Alyssa, Sara, and Kiera, well, you get the picture. 

He nods. Ruth, I've got the opposite problem. Girls don't want to get to know me. They have this idea of me in their head. Kiera and Sara are the first real girls that I've gotten to know, who haven't thrown themselves at me.

Now tell me, what do you like about this guy? I want to know, so I can be like him....

Well, he's really smart, or at least smart enough to keep his mouth shut, so I think he's smart. Ryan grins. 

He shows up to class on time, takes notes, dresses well, and drives an expensive car. He sits behind Alyssa in her Great Books class, and she approves of him. Ryan gives her a look with raised eyebrows. 

No, he seems like a decent guy, but I haven't formed an opinion of him. You're just infatuated with this idea of him. He needs to be tested. 

I tried scaring him away from me by peeling an apple in class with my knife. But I think I mesmerized him. Sorry, Ruth. 

Will you be my pretend boyfriend, while we go out to dinner? Ruth asks shyly. I'd like to know what it's like. Only if you are willing to commit to the role. If you step out of character, then the deals off.

***

Why don't you eat meat? Ryan asks, as he sits across from Alyssa, with an arm around Ruth's shoulder. 

It's a choice I'm able to make. I know that an animal would have died to fill my stomach. Teish and Nyush and their uncles have this rule that they won't eat meat that they haven't killed. Don't get me wrong. I love meat. Sara brought me back some steaks from an elk that her dad killed on their hunting trip, and they are soo delicious. But it's about reverence for life, and since I'm blessed with abundance, I'm able to choose what I eat. I'm not a vegetarian, Ryan.

Babe, we getting the usual? he asks her, as the waiter prepares to take their order. Ruth whispers in his ear, and they smile at each other. 

Your friends are so cute, the waitress tells Alyssa. What are you having? Trout.

We're sharing the steak and seafood platter, and keep those biscuits coming, Ruth grins at the waitress. 

What's the deal with Kiera? Ryan asks Alyssa. Is she seeing anyone? 

She's got a crush on this giant hockey player at Hillsdale. He's on my brother's team. Sara was so determined to set them up, before she went back home. 

What's his hang up? 

Jim says that he's a great guy, but he's not interested in Kiera, and that I should drop it. My brother Scott says that I should stay out of it; that the man is choosing to be alone, and that we girls need to respect that. The guy is obviously playing hard to get, but we've got a plan. He doesn't stand a chance. He'll be escorting her to the premiere of your movie. Ryan laughs.

Ruth gets up and goes to the bathroom. Where she is approached by the waitress. 

Is your boyfriend, Ryan, the actor? 

To me, he's just Ryan, Ruth replies with a grin. 

Wow. You are so amazing. How did you get him?

He's Australian, so he likes a girl who can eat. She washes her hands and goes back to her table.

***

Alyssa and Ryan are walking in the cold. So Sara? He asks her. 

Ryan, have you ever been broken up with? He shakes his head no. 

I have, so I know what she's going through. She's really hurting right now. She's coping so much better than I did. But she's a mess, trust me. She told Kiera and I to stop calling all the time, and that she only wants us to visit on holidays. 

"Let me deal with this in my own way. Talking it through doesn't help". 

She's really into her teaching gig. Ryan, all this to say that she won't be receptive to your attentions at this time. But I know it would mean a lot to her to get a Valentine's Day card from you. 

Flowers? He asks. She shrugs.

Flowers work better when they're given in person, or after an occasion, as a remembrance. It'd be safer just to send the card, with a note of encouragement. Something that she doesn't have to respond to, but can hang on her wall. Muted understatement is better, she'll get that you're interested.

Don't invite her to go shopping in Paris, or to hang out in LA over Spring Break. Ryan laughs.

They walk for a while longer. 

To be honest, I don't see you two ever getting together. 

Why would you say that?

Look Ryan, if she wanted to date an actor, she could have stayed with Brey. She's allowing him to break up with her, because they won't work as a couple, both of them being committed actors. 

Are you willing to step back and do something other than acting? Don't give me an answer now, but I want you to think about it. Because that's the only way I see you getting together with Sara. 

Maybe you have a secret passion like Kiera???

Nothing marketable, Ryan admits. I've never told anyone this, but I've always wanted to be a writer. It's just I'm so afraid people won't take me seriously and will mock me. 

Use a pen name: Bryan, maybe. And write what you know. You've read enough screenplays to know the format cold. Write about a guy who is so handsome that actresses and heiresses throw themselves at him, but ever since he's been inoculated by Sara and Kiera, he sees how shallow they are. Then he goes to help cheer up a dear friend and in the process meets a sweet darling girl at this small parochial college who has never had a boyfriend. He decides to see if he can sweep her off her feet, and make the belle of the school. 

She'll know what I'm doing, Ryan counters. 

By all means, tell her what your intentions are, and ask her if she'd be okay with it. And she'll love you for wanting to continue the boyfriend act while you're here. That way, when someone asks why she doesn't have a boyfriend, she can tell them that her ex is Ryan, and nobody wants to follow behind such a class act. Ryan laughs. 

Have you been planning this? 

Well, the opportunity presented itself, and I saw how happy you made her at dinner. If you can do that for her, believe me, Sara will hear about it, and think highly of you. Alyssa sighs. 

I don't think she's the right girl for you though. But you do what you need to do. I know it's a point of pride with you men to persist in a hopeless cause.

***

The next morning, when Alyssa and Ruth walk over to get Ryan for breakfast, Ryan asks Ruth if she'd be willing to keep up the act. She gasps and her face lights up. 

You need to play this off as old hat, Alyssa tells her. You're used to him opening doors and helping seat you, and sipping out of his cup, and stealing food from his plate. And be sure to tell him, go with her to class – and point at me. 

Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Ruth exclaims. Ryan grins at Alyssa.

At lunch, Ryan and Ruth are whispering together and laughing at Alyssa. He's just been telling me how shy you are in class. 

I don't want to overwhelm people, Alyssa protests. Ryan laughs. 

Their table fills up instantly.

Ryan goes to steal a carrot from Ruth's plate, and gets his hand slapped. Mine, she yells. And everyone laughs. 

Would you be a dear and get me some yogurt? He gets up without saying a word. 

How long have you known Ryan? someone asks. 

He's an old friend, Ruth answers dismissively. 

He is such a good writer, Alyssa says, smiling at her friend. 

Alyssa! Ruth gives her a warning look. 

Sorry, they're on the DL. He has to keep up his image as a free agent. 

Ryan comes back. Thank you, Ruth whispers, and rubs his back when he's seated. He nods. 

I like your school. Your professors are really cool. 

Go to class with her after lunch - she tells Ryan, nodding at Alyssa, she's always raving about how good her Great Books class is. Ryan gives her a frown. 

Can I talk to you for a minute? 

I'm not leaving the table till I'm done eating. Huddle? He nods. They put their heads together.

I came here to see you, not your roommate. 

I get it. But she really wants you to meet her professor. Please be cool with it, and don't embarrass me in front of my friends.

***

Hi, Professor. This is my roommate Ruth's friend, Ryan. I hope it's okay if he could sit in on our class. Ryan gives the professor a big grin. 

My girl and I both agree that The Godfather is the great American novel. Alyssa and the Professor give him a horrified look. 

What are we studying today in Great Books? Stephen King? The Dark Tower series is so rad. The other students in the class are cracking up with laughter as the bell rings.

Frankenstein, the professor mumbles. 

I've heard about that club, Ryan says, nodding slowly.

Ruth is in Psychology, Rm. 302. Do you think you can find the way there? Alyssa tells him, pretending to be embarrassed and upset. 

No, she told me to hang with you. And we both like horror flicks, so - I'm all ears. 

Please be quiet.

Ryan has some of the nearby students laughing when he makes a loud groan as he sits down next to Alyssa. Monster, he groans. 

She covers her face with her right hand, and looks down at her notes, ignoring him. But he's quiet and serious the rest of the class, and takes notes, borrowing a pen and paper from Ruth's crush. 

So the inventor is the monster, and the creature is actually human, he tells the professor after class. 

Tragically so, the professor replies. 

Thank you, I enjoyed your lecture. I'm going to buy the book. 

What's next on the schedule, boss? he asks Alyssa. 

Philosophy. We'll meet Ruth there. 

That was awesome, she whispers to him as they walk down the corridor.

***

Ruth introduces Ryan to the philosophy professor. 

I'm a huge fan of Fredrick Durst, you know the post modern existentialist. 

I'm not familiar with his work, the professor replies. 

He's so avante garde. Ruth says with a straight face. 

Who are you talking about? Alyssa asks. 

What school did you say you went to again, Alyssa? A couple of the guys in the class are cracking up at this exchange. 

The philosophy professor gives his lecture, and looks over at Ryan occasionally, who is taking notes. Towards the end of the class, Ryan shows Ruth something that he's written. She nods. Then Ryan starts giving Ruth a neck rub in the middle of class, and all the girls look on jealously.

You are the best boyfriend ever, Ruth whispers to Ryan as they walk to dinner. 

You aint seen nothing yet, babe. 

***

Try the steak with A1 sauce he tells her. And feeds her with his fork. She eats it then shakes her head no, and grabs his Pepsi and slurps it.

Now try one of my fries with ranch dressing, and she feeds him one. 

Yeah, it works.

So Ryan, what is your next project? A pretty girl asks him. 

I'm looking at some scripts. I'm not planning to commit to a role until after Snow White and the Seven Dorks comes out. It's going to be huge. Sara is incredible. You'll love it.

Are you coming with us tonight? Ryan asks Alyssa, as the table goes silent and everyone listens in. 

I'd just be a third wheel. I'll stay in.

No, you're coming, Ruth declares. 

But I don't have a date, Alyssa protests. Ruth stands up on her chair. 

Excuse me. Ryan and I need a freshman guy who is available to go out with Alyssa tonight. Alyssa covers her face with her hands. 

You'll need a sport coat and nice shoes, and you had better know how to dance. (Ryan says something to her) And bring her flowers, Ruth adds. Stand up on your chair so I can see you. The tables empty as guys stand on their chairs. Ruth points at one tall gangly guy wearing glasses with a frizzy mop of hair who is waving his arms enthusiastically. 

You - she motions him over. The other guys grumble as the tall nerd comes over to Ruth. Dessert, she tells Ryan, you know what I like. She motions for the nerd to sit in Ryan's chair. 

Huddle, she tells him. And they touch heads, and she tells him the score. Oh, she likes purple carnations, Ruth whispers. See you then, she tells him when Ryan comes back with a scoop each of chocolate and vanilla ice cream, which they share.


	7. The Fundraiser

_Traber Residence Hall, Wheaton College_

Alyssa thanked me for going out with her, and then she asked me to eat lunch with her on Monday. It's one AM, and Paul is on cloud nine, and giddily talking to some of the guys on his hall who have assembled in his dorm room; they've stayed up to hear about it. 

Then she said I was such a gentleman and looked so handsome in my suit, and she stepped up on her tiptoes in the lobby and kissed me on the check. The guys are staring at him.

No way, you made that up, his roommate Jeff tells him. 

You can ask her Monday. Ruth wants you to sit with us in the cafeteria too...I think she feels sorry for you. Jeff looks puzzled. 

She thinks you're autistic, because you never talk to her. The guys laugh at him.

Where did you all end up going? Their RA, a senior, asks.

We drove to downtown Chicago, to the mayor's mansion for a fundraiser, and hung out with the President of the United States and the First Lady and all kinds of rich and famous people from all walks of life. 

No way, his roommate repeats skeptically. 

I couldn't make something this crazy up. One of the Secret Service guys at the gate said into his mike that "Ticklemonster" plus three have arrived. The guys laugh at this. 

How can someone so quiet and shy be so popular? Jeff asks, and Paul bursts out laughing. 

What is she like? the guys ask Paul.

She's a lot like Sara. 

Give us the play by play, his roommate demands.

So I go down and wait in the lobby. Ryan is already there, surrounded by a bunch of girls, but he excuses himself when he sees me, and we talk. 

So how do you know Alyssa? 

Met her at the airport for the first time, when she and Ruth picked me up. 

How long have you been going out with Ruth? 

It's not like that, he tells me. We're just friends. 

Then I asked him how come he doesn't have an accent, aren't you from Australia? He laughed good naturedly, and said that he's had a speech coach ever since he moved to LA to be closer to where all the action is. 

I love America, he said emphatically. I want to fit in.

Then Ruth and Alyssa come out. Ryan starts to compliment Ruth, and she does this Jedi move with her hand and he pretends to start choking. The guys laugh at this. 

Ruth pushes Alyssa up to me, she has her head down and her arms clasped in front of her. I give her the flowers, and she takes them and gasps, my favorite color; they're so beautiful. And she finally looks up at me with this big smile and abruptly hugs me. She squeezed me so hard that I couldn't breathe. 

Thank you for standing up for me, Paul. Now I've got to put these in water before we head out. And Alyssa runs off. Ruth says that she'll warm up the car. And grabs me. Nice job with the flowers on such short notice. 

Thanks, Jeff, for handling that, by the way. 

And she tells me that I look good. Now wait here for her, and offer her your arm when she gets back and walk her to the car. Then she shrieks as Ryan scoops her up and she puts her arm around his shoulder and beams at him. Race you to the car, she tells him. And he sets her down and they're gone. 

Alyssa runs back and grabs my arm. Let's do this, Paul. So we walk out together to this black 7 series BMW.

I thought she had a Jeep, his roommate interjects. 

Maybe it was Ruth's car. 

Ryan probably bought it for her, their RA says knowingly. 

Paul shrugs, we didn't talk about it. 

Alyssa says thank you, kind sir, and lets go of my arm and gets in the driver's seat. And she has me put on some Dean Martin. And we all sing along for awhile. Then Ryan and Ruth are horsing around in the back seat, when Alyssa looks over at me, and asks me quietly if I'd be willing to share my testimony. 

Not much there, I tell her. I've always believed what my parents taught me, and never had an occasion to really question it. And what do you believe? She asks me. I think about it, and eventually just recite the Apostles Creed. The guys nod at him. 

What's yours, Alyssa? Ryan teases her from the back seat. Have you heard it? he asks Ruth. 

Actually I haven't, she replies. 

Alyssa adjusted the rearview mirror so she could look at Ryan, and was quiet for a spell. Then she turned off the music, and adjusted the mirror back. 

I've only told my best friend, Sara. No one else has ever asked me that, Ryan. 


	8. Interlude

_Alyssa's testimony_

To tell my testimony is to tell about the people God has brought into my life, people like you. I believe that there are no accidents, and only appointments in this life. We're together tonight for a reason, it's all part of God's plan.

My testimony is one of gratitude. I'm so thankful to God for bringing such amazing people into my life. 

Has any of you not read Sara's diary? (Silence) 

You all came away with the impression that I'm a princess and my life is a fairy tale. I'll be the first to admit, I've been blessed with abundance, but it's taken me such a long time to learn to wear my blessings well, and to use them to help others.

I'll start off with my brothers, Scott and Tyler. You have no idea how much I love them, and how tight we are, and how grateful I am to God for them, and how often I pray for them. 

We grew up in Malibu. Like you, Paul, our parents were Christians and took us to church every Sunday. We were happy kids with loving parents. My dad made really good money as a boat salesman, and my mom was able to stay at home and anchor our family. But my parents weren't content with their lot in life. 

When we became teenagers, we moved to a bigger house in Beverly Hills. We left our old lives and friends behind. My brothers and I looked out for each other, and we soon fit right in at our new school. Our parents stopped going to church; we never did find a new one that we liked. My mom got into the country club scene with all the society ladies, and pushed my dad to make more money. He started day trading, and she started spending to impress her new friends. But our family still functioned.

My dream growing up was to be a dancer. Dancing is still one of my passions. You'll see tonight, Paul. 

She smiles over at him. 

Alyssa, confession. I have no clue how to dance. 

No worries. You can just stand there and wave your arms and I'll still make you look good. 

Ryan and Ruth think this is hilarious, and laugh heartily. 

My friends told me I was so uninhibited, and my instructors told my parents that I had such elan, and showed great promise. My uncle Nelson encouraged me to write down my goals, and arranged for me to meet with famous dancers who gave me advice and some tricks of the trade.

I've always been close with my dad. He's always been real with me. One day he told me that he was a failure and started to cry. I hugged him and told him he's the best dad ever. Then he told me that he had lost all our all college money in the stock market. I told him I didn't care; that we'd just get scholarships. But my mom cared. Now she couldn't hang out with her society ladies, because we didn't have any extra money. And she and my dad started fighting, and she'd get drunk, and would say the most horrible things, and then claim not to remember having said them the next day. One night we heard her screaming at my dad: well, go and beg Nelson for some more money, loser. I cannot live like this. I'm suffocating.

Have you ever seen a broken man? Alyssa asks her friends in a really quiet voice. That was my dad. My brothers and I tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. We never forgave our mom for crushing his spirit. She knew what she had done, and now was drinking all the time. And she was mean to me, and would say cutting remarks about my dancing. It was like she was jealous of me. One day I had enough and confronted her about it. 

Mom, you've got to stop drinking – it's tearing apart our family. And she just glared at me, and downed the rest of her bottle of vodka. Then she blurted out: "says the pretty little jew girl".

And that's how I found out I was adopted. 

The others in the car are shocked, and Ruth starts crying softly. 

To say I rebelled from then on would be an understatement. I was wild crazy fun Alyssa. If my mom could drink, well so could I. The only reason I'm still a virgin is because my brothers looked out for me and protected me. I'd pass out drunk at parties, and they'd get in fights with guys trying to take advantage of me. You have no idea how tough they are. 

Word quickly got out at our school not to mess with Alyssa. Then I threw myself at my dance instructor, and my brother Scott gave him such a beating, when he caught us making out. 

I hate you, I screamed at him. You're not even my brother. And I told him what our mom had said. And he started crying. And told me to stop it. That I was hurting him. That I was his sister and that he'd die for me. And he meant it. 

I hugged him and said I was so sorry and that I felt so lost, and wanted to run away from home, that I couldn't take it anymore. He said that he was going with me, and we went and found Tyler, and he immediately called our uncle and told him what happened and asked him to come get us. He told Tyler to not let me leave his sight, and that he'd move heaven and earth to get here as soon as he could. 

Wait to go home until your dad gets in from work, and stay there with him until I come.

I'm so grateful for my uncle. You have no idea how much I love and respect him. He's a recluse and a workaholic; but he stepped up when we had nowhere else to go, and has always been there for us. 

We went home afterwards and our mom was gone. When dad got back from work, we confronted him. And he told me that I would always be his daughter and that he loved me with all his heart. 

Are you my father? And he shook his head no, and started weeping. And he asked me to forgive him for being a failure. And told me that my mother's dying request was that I be brought up in a Christian home, and he couldn't even get that right. 

Then this old man in a black suit wearing one of those beanies and using a cane came into the room and told my dad to shut up if he wanted to live. My dad turned ghost white and started trembling. 

Alyssa Mae, he told me, I'm your grandfather. I arranged your adoption. Your mom is now in rehab for alcohol abuse, and your dad is going to get treatment for his gambling addiction. Do you have any other family that you can live with? 

Tyler told him that our uncle is coming to get us. 

I'll need to speak to him before I allow that to happen. Alyssa, you are very dear to me, and the only family I have left. I know you have questions about your birth parents. But I'll let your mom and dad live if you don't ask them.

Paul looks over at Alyssa shocked. 

They gave me their word that they would bring you up in a Christian home, and swore to love you. And they failed us, and only blood can redeem such dishonor. 

He was totally livid. 

Please don't hurt them, grandfather. I'm the one who has been bad. 

He got control of himself and then told me that my mother was the greatest lady that he'd ever known. She was so kind and considerate of others. Then he looked over at my dad. 

You over her your life. 

Then he looked at me for a long time, like he was judging me. 

You look just like her. When you're worthy to hear it, I'll tell you her story. 

I burst into tears, and Scott hugged me, while my grandfather handed a business card to Tyler with just a phone number on it

Give this to your uncle immediately when he arrives. Then he left. 

Tyler wanted to call the police. My dad shook his head no. 

You've seen the Godfather. He might have me killed for telling you this, but you need to know that your grandfather isn't a villain, Alyssa. He really does love you, and has always looked after you. We'll wait for your uncle.

Our uncle got in late that night. And we all sat down together at the dining room table. My grandfather said that I was baptized in the Christian faith, and that my birth parents swore to raise me as a Christian. My grandfather told us that he is an observant Jew, and thus cannot fulfill that sacred obligation.

I'm not equipped emotionally to raise children, my uncle protested. And I'm not a religious man. 

I'll give you a choice, the old man said. Make it work, or I'll have your nephews killed. 

My uncle glared at the old man, and said that no one threatens his family. He wasn't cowed at all like my dad, who was silent and looked at the floor the whole time. The old man grinned at this, and got up and walked out without saying another word. 

I've never seen or heard from him since.

And that's how we came to live with our uncle in Chicago, and transferred to the Northshore Academy our junior year. 

Some fairy tale, huh? No one says anything.

All the guys at the Academy thought I was amazing: beautiful and fun and good Alyssa. They didn't know how much I was hurting, because I've always been an incredible actress. Shy college freshman is my latest role; I get such a kick out of it. But I chose to be real with my true friends. Back to the story...

So at our new boarding school, it was me and my brothers against the world, and if you know your Scripture, a cord of three is not easily broken. 

I met Brey, and it was love at first sight for both of us. He's so handsome and athletic and charming and funny. My brothers liked him too, and I was really nervous about introducing him to my uncle – I wanted him to approve of my boyfriend. 

He called us all together at the kitchen table – it's where we have our family meetings – and told Brey that he needed to treat me as the lady my parents had raised me to be, even if I didn't always act like one, and that he would require it of him if he didn't. Then he told Scott and Tyler that he felt bad that they had to grow up so quickly by having to protect their sister, but that was now Brey's job as my boyfriend. And he wanted them to enjoy their youth and they should learn to have fun, so he was doubling their allowance. And he told me that I now needed to look after my brothers and make sure they didn't get too wild and keep them out of trouble. 

I don't want you to date any girl that your sister doesn't approve of. 

He told Brey that he was welcome to come over anytime, but that upstairs, ie. my room, is off limits. 

Now my mentor taught me that a handshake is more binding than a signature, and he looked each of us in the eye as he shook our hands. Then he got up and left. 

I've got a meeting. I'm off to Moscow. 

We were all floored - but our handshake deal worked. 

Brey treated me like a lady, and I learned how to become one. I taught him how to dance and he taught me how to play soccer. We were the 'it' couple on campus. My brothers had a lot of fun that year, and learned to laugh again, and didn't get into any fights. Brey couldn't understand how they could resist all the girls throwing themselves at them, and I never told him how damaged they were by our mom, and why they wouldn't let any girl get close enough to hurt them. 

We'd throw parties to celebrate our soccer team's victories, and we'd all go out on dates together, and just enjoyed life. Our uncle took us to church on Christmas Eve and Easter, and insisted that we all wear our best clothes, and treat the occasions with solemnity, which we did. 

And I did have a fairy tale life until I flew into soccer camp during the summer break before our senior year to surprise my boyfriend, and caught him making out with another girl. 

My brother Scott saw me running away crying, and found me. I told him what happened. 

I'll take care of him, he announced grimly. 

And that's when I grew up.

NO, Scott. I'm a big girl now. Let it go. He's been so good to me. We're through. That's all I want you to tell him. Do not beat him up. Let me deal with it. 

We hugged each other, and went and found Tyler, who was sobbing because Brey wouldn't fight back when he started hitting him, and just took it, and Tyler didn't know what to do. I was his sister, but Brey was his best friend.

Brey being Brey, not only got my brothers to forgive him, but actually enlisted their help in trying to win me back. That wasn't going to happen, and I was miserable for the first couple weeks of my senior year. Then we abruptly transferred up north to go to school.

My uncle is a wealthy man; he's extremely good at what he does: risk arbitrage. You have no idea how brilliant he is. It may have been he thought I needed a change of scene, that I might get wild again now that I didn't have Brey to keep me tame. And Sara's diary captures me, as I was fascinated by the Indian brothers. But I was trying to be good. I never forgot what my grandfather told me about my birth mother, and his promise. And I so want to be like her, and be worthy to hear her story. So I chose Sara over Teisha that night at our kegger. And I helped bring them together. 

Nyush was a cipher. No guy had ever ignored me before. 

Ryan grins at this. 

And I'd never danced with anyone my age who could keep up with me before. Then I see their lodge. Here I thought they were poor Indians, who wore the same clothes to school every day, but they lived in a nicer house than I did. Books everywhere, no TV, no car, no phone. Weird. 

We all held hands as Nyush prayed over dinner. And he was totally unselfconscious about it. This was a part of who he was. 

He apologized to me as we were doing the dishes, and said that he was in the wrong at Homecoming, that he wasn't dressed appropriately to escort me, and that he should have deferred to Wickham - which was how he dismissed Brey. That he just didn't think that I'd take the dance seriously. And that he was sorry to have misjudged me. 

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. 

As the sun set, and we all sat out on the porch, he held my hand just for a moment, and then let go. No guy had ever let go of my hand before. And he didn't offer to come along with Teisha to escort Sara and I home. 

After we dropped off Sara, I told Teisha that his brother was strange. He gave me this big smile. My brother is a genius. And that's all he'd say about him, and I admired him for it. They were tight just like my brothers and I.

We had a family meeting that night. We were going to go to their church tomorrow morning to get back my Jeep; my uncle insisted that Teisha drive it home, instead of running, like he planned. 

My uncle was curious about them, these noble savages who lived by themselves out in the woods, and had a background check done, and told us that they each had an immense trust fund. That their father owned a major construction company, that their uncle Thad was highly respected in the merchant marine, and that their uncle Toby was the leader of an Indian extremist group. But their mother was a complete mystery. All that his investigators found was their parent's marriage license and the boys birth certificates, and of course I'd seen the wedding photo.

She wasn't around, but Nyush had given both Sara and I one of her shirts when it got chilly out on the deck. 

My brothers really liked Teisha, but they thought Nyush was cold and had a chip on his shoulder.

The car gets in line at the gate. 

And that brings us to the end of Sara's diary. Alyssa's testimony so far: she's a nominal Christian who loves her brothers, and respects her uncle, and has a new friend, a shy girl named Sara who is really sweet. But she hasn't forgiven her mom, her dad, or her ex-boyfriend for hurting her.

They pull up to the gate of the mansion. A Secret Service agent asks them to pop the trunk, and looks at Alyssa. Ticklemonster plus three, he says into a lapel mike. And asks Alyssa: are you crashing the gate or do you have invitations? She pulls down the visor and hands them to him. 

No Dread Sara? 

She's coming in over the fence. You don't stand a chance against her. The guard laughs. 

Good to see you again, Alyssa. Enjoy.

Forget the party, Ruth says, I want to hear the rest of the story. Yeah, Paul agrees. You are not going to get out of dancing with me, Alyssa tells him. Ryan? What my girl wants...

***

Where is Alyssa? The President asks the head of his security detail. 

She's still in her car, telling her three passengers a story, the man replies. 

She buys four tickets to this event and then sits in a parked car telling stories, The President says in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Her testimony" is what she told the agent who checked on her, the man replies. 

Damn, I'd like to hear that.

***

I'm so grateful for Teisha and Nyush. Without them, my testimony would still be what I just told you. 

So we all go to church the next morning. My brothers are wearing suits, and they've brought dates, but had the girls pick them up and drive. If Teisha and Nyush would only go on double dates, well, so would they. 

Tyler had dropped Tara by then. He'd gone out with her for longer than he had with any other girl, but he knew I had reservations about her when I didn't invite her to sleep over after we all watched Mansfield Park. So he broke up with her that night.

I didn't like the way you looked at Sara, he told her as an excuse. She's my sister's best friend. When you disrespect her, you disrespect my sister, and I'm not going to stand for that. Alyssa laughs. 

He's not just a soap opera star now...he's on the writing team, uncredited, of course.

I sat next to my uncle, and watched Teisha, who lit the candles, and then went to sit with his brother and an Indian man in the front row. 

When the peace was given, I'm surprised to see this Indian man with a long pony tail and a big beer belly work the pews, and greet people. He knew everyone, I could tell. 

Teisha smiled at me and waved. Some of my girlfriends from school came over and gave me a hug. Nyush just sat leaning forward with his head on his folded hands, like he was deep in prayer. No one greeted him. 

The sermon was really serious, about desert experiences in life. Then came the Lord's Table, and the Indian brothers waited until everyone else had gone through the procession, then took the elements kneeling. Everyone else took them standing. My uncle wouldn't let us go up.

After the service, my uncle and I went over to the Indians, and visited with them. And my uncle told the man... 

...and I blurted out, I'm so sorry, and started to cry, because I never knew my mother either, and I felt such a bond with Teisha. 

After our food came, and we'd all regained our composure, my uncle asked Teisha what his plans were after graduation. 

I'm going to marry Sara. 

My uncle looked at his uncle for a long time, and Thad finally said, say what you're thinking, Nelson.

I don't think he can handle my interrogatory. 

Try me, Teisha said. Thad nodded his assent. 

Answer each question yes or no. You have the same faith? Teisha started to hedge, but my uncle wouldn't let him. 

Yes or no, Teisha. No. 

You've met her parents? No. 

You've met her big brother? No. 

You've met her friends? Yes. 

You've been together for four seasons? No. 

You've had a major fight, and have made up? No. 

You've cried in front of her? No.

You have the means to support her in the manner to which she is accustomed? Yes. 

If you were a client, from this cursory feasibility study, I'd put the odds at 15% that you'll still be together at graduation. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, Teisha. Please notice I didn't question the depth of your feelings, your character or hers. I just want you to understand that the right thing at the wrong time is the wrong thing. 

Forgive me, Thad, if I've overstepped. 

I agree with Nelson, Teisha. But I'd put the odds at 10%, and that's being generous. 

A little help, Alyssa? 

Come and find me after graduation, if Sara won't have you, I tell him, you're a quality guy, and we'd be good together. 

Thad and Teisha both grinned at me. 

Alyssa, marriage is a sacrament. I don't think you understand what that means yet, my uncle told me seriously. But in secular terms, marriage should be a crown that you place on your lives together when you're in a superb place socially, emotionally, psychologically, and of course - professionally. There is even a warrant for this in Scripture. Solomon said in Proverbs to prepare the field, then build your house.

Then my uncle grinned at us. I'd like to see you two get married right after you both graduate from college. And we all laughed, and got up to leave. Teisha and I gave each other a big hug. We've always liked each other.

Her parents broke them up three days later, when they saw my scrapbook of Homecoming pictures. They didn't want her dating a poor Indian. Sara was so distraught. I offered to handle it for her.

I took Teisha aside at lunch and told him - you know how your parent's bidding is your law? He nodded. Well, so too with Sara. Her parents forbade her from seeing you when they saw the pictures of you together in my Homecoming photo album. 

And Teisha took it so well. 

Please tell Sara that I have the highest regard for her, and will respect her parent's wishes. 

I knew my uncle had gotten through to him, and that he was now playing the long game. I gave him a big hug, and told him that he was such a gentleman, and how much I admired him.

Then I asked Teisha and Nyush to each sign their favorite picture in my scrapbook - stop by our room during open dorm, Paul, and I'll show it to you – and gave it to them to take home, and told them to bring it to my going away party Friday evening – a lock-in prop to guarantee that they'd come. 

Only Nyush showed up, and he handed it back to me without saying a word, and went to play a game of chess with my uncle. 

All my friends were delighted when I asked them to each sign their favorite picture, and we flipped through the photos together. And it was then I saw that neither Teisha nor Nyush signed any of their pictures. 

Now I'm really upset, and ask Sara to bring Nyush to me when he's done with his chess game. And she runs up later and whispers to me that he's leaving and he won't speak to her. And so I go and find him as he's putting on his jacket. 

Please don't leave without saying goodbye. But he just waves over his shoulder and doesn't turn around as he walks out the door. 

No guy had ever walked away from me before. But I'm not going to let him go. You see, I had been planning this confrontation for a long time. 

So I sprint after him, and walk alongside him. Of course, he's going to run back to his lodge in the dark, it's only like ten miles away. And I tell him, I know why you're walking away from me and why you didn't sign my scrapbook. You're drawn to me, and cannot bring yourself to admit your feelings for me and be vulnerable. At least your brother had the guts to go after Sara. And he stopped and abruptly sat down cross legged in the middle of the driveway.

I sat down facing him, and held his hand. And demanded that he tell me how he felt about me, because then I had something to say to him. 

A Secret Service agent knocks on the window. Alyssa rolls it down. 

Everything alright, Ticklemonster? 

I'm telling them my testimony. Should be done before daybreak. I've got a lot to confess, she grins at him.

Boss just wanted us to check on you, don't mean to intrude. Alyssa nods, and rolls her window back up.

Now I love Pride and Prejudice. Sara introduced me to the movie with Colin Firth. And I so wanted to play the scene where Darcy proposes to Elizabeth and she tells him if only he had behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. And I knew he'd get it and would take it to heart. But that plan was shot; he was too shy. I really didn't know what I was doing, or what I'd say. Maybe I'd kiss him, to reward him if he was sweet. I was going to wing it.

He won't look me in the eyes, and grabs both of my hands and holds them loosely in a swing dance grip. Please don't make me do this, Alyssa. 

Tell me, I demand. I know that I'm going to kiss him now, he's so modest.

And he looks me right in the eyes. And tells me that I'm repulsive. That I use my beauty and charm to manipulate others. That I'm selfish, and shallow, and vain. And he could never care for someone like me. And he tells me to look again at the pictures in the photo album, that I'm blind, and see only myself in them, and how I feel at that given moment. That I should see how his brother looks at Sara if I want to know what true affection looks like. 

I'm stunned and about ready to cry, when he switches gears. 

He tells me that his brother told him about the tears I shed for their mother, and he honors me for that, and he squeezes my hands gently. And that Teisha thinks that I'm tenderhearted, and admires how loyal I am to my brothers. And then Nyush says that he doesn't know what to think, but he just knows that he doesn't want to be around me to find out.

Farewell, Alyssa, and he springs up, and vanishes into the darkness.

Have you ever seen a broken girl? 

Sara has. She found me sitting there by myself shivering in the driveway and brought me inside and put me to bed. She told me that's the moment that she grew up, when she saw her best friend hurting, and knew that she needed to be strong for me. I'm so grateful for Sara. I love her so much.

My uncle knocked on my door the next day, and asked why I didn't go running that morning. 

It's another one of my passions. Ryan, when you come and see Ruth again in the Spring, bring your running shoes. 

I told him what happened. And my uncle tells me: that's quite an exit; I can see it made an impression on you. Then he tells me that he reads people for a living, and that Nyush is in love with me. That'd he'd prove it. 

We looked over the scrapbook he'd given me, and I started crying. I don't see it in his eyes, I sobbed. And I feel horrible, knowing that he thinks so awful of me, and there's nothing I can do to fix it.

My uncle murmured that no one could be that good of an actor, and said that even if that is what he really thinks, he's wrong. That I'm spontaneous and fun, and kind and considerate of others. And those qualities are who I am, and had nothing to do with beauty and charm.

And he thought for a while. And then told me that going back to school after a long break is a chance to reinvent myself. And that I should be the person I think I needed to be to prove Nyush wrong. 

I'm sorry he hurt you. His characterization is an egregious falsehood. That is not who you are. I'm proud of you, honey. 

You have no idea what his approval meant to me.

My uncle chartered a private jet for us to fly back to Chicago, but he didn't come with us, as he had business to do. 

My brothers wanted to know what had happened the other night. Uncle just mentioned something about narcissistic injury, and told us that we needed to cover for you. 

Nothing bad, I told them. Nyush is a true gentleman just like his brother. It's just that he held a mirror up to me, and I didn't like what I saw. I'm not going to be that girl anymore. Please let me work through this and give me space.

And I started thinking about them, and how they had always been there for me, and knew that they would do anything for me. And I figured out a way for them to live their lives while I worked on myself.

I promised them that if their team won the soccer playoffs, I'd tell them the whole story.

You already know that a cord of three is not easily broken. My brothers and Brey were unstoppable.

And that's where I'll end my testimony: Alyssa is broken and repentant. She's lost her joy; she cries all the time when she's alone. In public, she's quiet and reserved. She wears the same chamois shirt to class every day. She thinks she has no real friends at the Academy. She loves her brothers. And she's going to church every Sunday with her uncle.

I need some fresh air, Alyssa announces as she opens her door and gets out. 


	9. Back at the Dorms

On the way there, she told us her life story right up to just after the end of Sara's diary. She has such an amazing testimony, Paul exclaims. We ended up sitting in the car in the parking lot, and the Secret Service was miffed that we'd rather hear her story than meet the President. 

It's not something I can share with you guys. She asked for our discretion. And the way she ended it, I'm just in awe of her. 

After the fundraiser, as we drove Ryan to the airport, we all begged her to continue the story. She said she wouldn't go any further in the tale without her best friend by her side, helping her to tell it.

At least give us the highlights, Jeff protests. 

Guys, she's the most real Christian I've ever met, Paul proclaims. She's not afraid to own her faith in front of a movie star, and even told us that she is still a virgin. 

The guys look at him in awe. Dude, you have to tell it, one pleads. 

No, I really don't. She said that she only lets her guard down with her true friends; there is no way I'm going to lose that. But I'll tell you about the fundraiser.

So we go into the mansion, and the President is making a speech, and everyone looks at us, as we're way late, and we are the only young people there. 

The President sees her, and his face lights up. Alyssa...come on up here. Give us an update on Sara. 

She marches right up there to applause and gives the First Lady a big hug and kisses the President on the cheek. Everyone could see how much they liked each other. It's like she's their daughter.

She looks around the room. No press here, right? The President nods. 

Sara is really hurting right now. She could really use your prayers. Brey broke up with her on Christmas Eve. 

The President and the First Lady look at each other just shocked. The audience gasps and starts to murmur. 

Sara is my best friend, and I can say without any reservations that Brey is an incredible guy. I cried so hard after I read his letter that Sara ended up comforting me. Please take my word that he is noble and good, and only wants what's best for her, and she loves him so much. But they're not going to be getting back together, so give them space and let them heal as they go their separate ways.

Now I'm really glad to be here tonight. My uncle was kind enough to buy me four tickets to help our Mr. Z, who really was an ogre-slash-troll. But we love him anyway. 

The audience laughs.

I'm here with my beau Paul- and she blew me a kiss- and my roommate Ruth is here with her date, Ryan. Please say hi to us as we mingle, but ladies, keep your hands off my man. 

The audience laughs.

Thank you for listening so politely. And she backed away and looked over at the President, who grinned at her, as the First Lady got up and grabbed her hand and they wandered off together to talk.

Guys, the fundraiser was for the French teacher's medical expenses. $10,000 a head. 

The guys look at each other, stunned. 

It was like a who's who A-list party, and everyone complimented me, and wanted to meet me, Paul says. They loved hearing how I stood up for Alyssa in the middle of the cafeteria and waved my arms. I've been offered all kinds of internships for the summer, and even got to meet my hero, Steve Jobs.

The mayor of Chicago knows my name. Alyssa introduced us, and he invited us for dinner, but Alyssa made a counteroffer. How about you come to our school and eat with us in the cafeteria. That way we can show you off.

He agreed and Alyssa wrote her phone number on his hand. It was hilarious. Everyone was laughing, and he was so proud of it. 

Then the Police Commissioner came up and told her how much his officers love Sara, and if there's anything they can do... 

She told him that a Valentine's Day card from the guys at her favorite precinct would mean the world to her. And he said that he'll see to it. 

Please let me dance with this man, he's been such a gentleman and waited so patiently. And they all looked at me like I was a prince among men. 

But you don't know how to dance, his roommate interjects. 

Paul shrugs. She taught me the basics. The President cut in, and then I danced with Ruth. 

Why wasn't she dancing with Ryan? Their RA asks. 

The First Lady stole him away from her. They are the cutest couple; he didn't fool anyone, telling people they're just friends. I got such a kick watching them flirt with each other across the room. 

All the ladies were lined up to dance with Ryan, and Ruth was so cool about it. I'm not worried about him, she told me; we have an understanding. 

We visited for a long time, because the President and Alyssa were talking really seriously over by themselves at a table. 

**Later that night**

I really like her, Jeff - she's so easy to talk to and real. Alyssa? 

No, I'm talking about Ruth. 

Did she ask about me?

Not directly. She asked who my roommate was, and then her face lit up and said that you have a class together. Then she asked me if you were autistic or something, because you never speak to her. 

What did you tell her? Jeff asks hurriedly. 

That you were smitten by Alyssa. She gave me this knowing grin.

"He has such good taste. Too bad he doesn't have any guts like you. There's no way she'll go out with him now. Alyssa would never disrespect you by going out with your roommate, after what you did for her." 

What? I protested. 

You stood up for her, silly, and that's so huge, to both of us. I want you both to eat with us in the cafeteria from now on.

Then Ryan came over and whisked her away, and did they ever dance. Everyone clapped them. 

Did they kiss? Not in public. She was hilarious. As we dropped him off at the airport for the redeye flight, she gave him a warning as we walked up to the departure gate. 

We talked about this, remember - no PDA.

He rolled his eyes. Then she offered her hand and he gallantly kissed it. Don't call me, she told him. Write well, and live. 

Jeff laughs at this. 

Alyssa gave him this big long hug, and I heard her tell him: "remember what we talked about, Ryan. Please think it though". 

Then Ryan shook my hand. 

"You've got guts, Paul. I respect that. Keep an eye on my lady for me, mate".

_**Back in Ruth and Alyssa's room**_

Well, what do you think? Alyssa asks. 

It went just as we planned. I knew that Jeff wouldn't stand up, but his roommate Paul would. Now they're talking about me, and of course, I'm unavailable because of Ryan, and you're unavailable because Paul stood up for you. Ruth sighs. 

My stock just went through the roof at Wheaton. Do you think Ryan suspected that I was just using him? Alyssa laughs. 

He thinks I'm trying to set you up with him. It was the Sara pitch that sold him on the idea. He's still fixated on her. I couldn't talk him down, but at least I stalled him.

Well you warned him that she isn't going to date an actor, Ruth declaims. 

But you could see how he was so into being the ideal boyfriend, and went so over the top with the improv, Alyssa counters. 

I thought he was sweet, Ruth declares. Your testimony really got to him, I could tell. 

Thank you for sharing it, Alyssa. Knowing that you're adopted too really...and she starts to tear up.

Oh, believe me, I stopped where it actually gets good. I'll have Jim tell you and Jeff the story of how we got together. He'll be so inspired.

What are you going to do if Ryan wises up and asks you to the premiere? 

He won't. But I'm pretty sure that I'll be going with Jeff to that movie, doubling with you and Paul, of course. 

Do I have to go with him again? My poor feet. 

We won't be dancing, silly. 


	10. Hometown Girl

**Nashville, Tennesse**

So what's up, babe? Ryan asks Kiera while he throws his luggage in the back seat as she picks him up at the curb. She's driving a custom white Ford Bronco, Chris Isaak playing on the stereo. 

We're going on a roadtrip to my parents, she answers. How did Sean's pitch to Michael go? 

He knocked it out of the park. They had a lunch meeting, where Sean told him that he thought he had peaked with Twelfth Night, and wanted to try something else, and maybe go to college.

Michael asked him what brought this on. And he told him the saga of his Wheaton trip, and showed him the signed $5 bill he'd won from his bet with Alyssa. 

Michael thought your inscription was hilarious. And he asked him why he went there in the first place. And Sean told him that he had to read the screenplay that I'd given to Alyssa. "Didn't you see him on Conan last week?" 

And Michael said that his assistant mentioned something about Ryan dating Alyssa. Sean took her advice and used the indirect approach and didn't mention any details about the script, just that it was inspired by events, and that I had made a gift of the only copy to Alyssa, along with a note of gratitude, and had then destroyed my laptop so I could sleep. She thought it was gold, and asked him to come see her to talk about it.

I'd like to read it, Michael said.

I didn't bring it; Alyssa told me that I had to guard it with my life. Ryan told me I'd be perfect as the prince, and I was so determined to attach myself to it after I read it, but Alyssa said that I'd had my moment with Sara onscreen, and that I needed to be the producer, and pitch you, and see that the right actors got cast. 

Is that what this is? Michael asked laughing. 

This is a passion project for me, so I'm willing to sit on it unless my terms are met. 

Michael chuckled and said that he'd arrange a meeting.

Sean said that his formal sitdown with the Disney people was kind of a letdown, and they agreed to all his terms as my agent. 

I know you've seen the tape of him on Conan, he told them. This has such buzz, he said, patting the screenplay. 

They optioned the script sight unseen for $25,000 against $250,000, and agreed that I wouldn't share writing credits, and would have final approval of any changes made to the script. They smiled when he asked that I get ten points of the net, and nodded, and laughed when he told them that his client insisted on retaining all rights to the sequel, that this was a one-off deal. They only pushed back when he told them that he was going to be the producer. 

No one has the passion for this project like me, and it will only work if Sara takes on the role of Krista. I'll make that happen, and see to it that the right actors get cast.

And they smiled at each other, and said sure. Then were shocked when he told them his terms: a hundred thousand dollar advance for expenses against five percent of the budget and the right to be on set, with a chair next to the director. The studio head told him to get real. 

This is a gold mine, and you're telling me that a shovel is expensive. Get serious, he countered. 

Another suit told him that they own Sara for another three pictures, you just told us that it will only work with her in it. You get serious. 

I know Sara's friend Jonathan from Dark Pool would be happy to buy out her contract once he hears the potential of this script, he replied. Deals off. And he walked out without even showing them the script. 

Sean said that Michael called him up, and said "I thought we were friends. Let's keep this in the family. Don't shop this." Kiera laughs.

I'm proud of him, Kiera declares. Ryan grins at her. 

He even got four seats at the premiere. He said that he's going to take Alyssa, and that I'm going to take you. Kiera is silent. 

We got lunch the other day, and he's on his cell phone talking to Ari as I sit down. "Not interested. I want to play a goon". And then he hung up. "Kiera wants a hockey player", he told me with a shrug. 

She looks straight ahead and drives in silence. 

He's totally changed since he came back. He now goes around wearing a dress shirt opened at the collar and grey suitpants, brown leather belt and shoes. It's a good look, and girls have just been throwing themselves at him. He just tells them that he's involved, and that he'd like them to meet Krista when she comes back from Arkansas. Alyssa's uncle really got to him.

Kiera nods. I was there on the couch, listening in. I heard the whole thing. Nelson turned a boy into a man with one conversation over coffee, telling him his war story and tying it into the meaning of friendship, and how to place a value on his time and get his priorities right, and then talked him down from chasing me. 

I was in tears, it was so powerful. $50,000 for a meeting is a bargain for that man's insight, Ryan.

After Sean went downstairs, I told Nelson that I heard everything, and he said that he knew that I was sleeping on the couch. Who do you think turned off the TV? And he asked me to sit down. 

You don't have to be afraid of Alyssa, Kiera. 

I'm not, I told him.

Then why haven't you told her the truth about Tim? And I hung my head. 

You're putting Jim and Sara in an awkward position. I'd like you to resolve this soon.

I want Scott to tell her, I eventually answer. 

He nodded and then gave me his card, and told me that I was like family now, and that this number was monitored 24/7 by his assistants, and to call if there was ever anything he could do for me. 

It was such a nice gesture; his way of letting me know that he approved of me. And I asked him if he'd tell me about who I reminded him of. He grinned, and said he'd only be willing to tell me in Italian. I became fluent in that language to court her. 

Alyssa comes downstairs right then and says she's got a dress picked out for me to wear. Get ready, Kiera. You're not going to leave me alone with Sean; you know I'm crazy about musicians. 

Ciao, Bella, he tells me. He's such a mystery. 

I asked Alyssa about him as I was changing, and she says that he doesn't talk about his past. I just know bits and pieces, Kiera. It's a puzzle that I'm slowly putting together. 

When Jim didn't come back last summer, her uncle told Scott that life wasn't fair, and that he learned this when he was his age. That he was an elite paratrooper, and his unit was wiped out in the war. That he lost all his friends and his faith in an awful battle, but he came out of it a survivor. And that Toby was also a survivor, so Scott shouldn't give up hope. 

Did Sean ever tell you the story? Kiera asks Ryan. 

Sure, the leader of the Warriors of ILF crashes your set, and threatens to kill anyone who disrespects his white daughter.

Kiera bites her lip and smiles to herself.

Anyway, back to Nelson. He told Scott that he eventually met and married the love of his life, and she helped him recover his faith. Dev asked Nelson if he knew how to dance, and he said that dancing with his wife was one of his fondest memories, but he no longer dances, since she passed away many years ago. And Raymond was upset with Scott for not telling them, and her uncle said that Scott thought he was a lifelong bachelor, but I think he understands that sometimes the things that matter most to us are the ones we talk about least. And Dev was upset, and told him that didn't scan, and he needed to unpack that for the rest of us. And her uncle quoted Shakespeare: "love and be silent", and Raymond was able to cite it. King Lear, Act I. And then Nelson told them that we all have chapters in our lives that we wouldn't want read aloud. And Raymond nodded his approval, but Dev was still upset, so Raymond changed the subject. 

I told her what I'd learned, how he said that I reminded him of someone who was very dear to him, and that he became fluent in Italian to court her, and she was so thrilled, and gave me this fierce hug. I cannot wait to tell my brothers.

Later, at his club, I asked him why he goes by his last name. He said he greatly admires the South African leader, Nelson Mandela, and uses it for the power of its association with that great man. I sign my name D.A. Nelson, Kiera. 

Sean asked him what his initials stand for.

Dante Alighieri. He said he was named after the Italian poet. If I were to introduce myself as Dante, it would lead others off subject, as they would wish to display their erudition. DA sounds like a prosecutor. And can you imagine if I went up to a client: call me DAN. 

We all laughed so hard. Ryan chuckles.

Have you heard Sean's song? It really got to me. 

Ryan shakes his head no, and she pulls out a black CD labeled "Depresoid Collapse" and puts it in her stereo. 

So we're in the back seat of Jeff's beater car, and Sean isn't his usual goofy self, and is quiet, and stares out the window. And Alyssa is flirting with him, I think, until she asks him how he's coping. And he says that he's formed an emo band. 

Isn't this incredible? Ryan nods, and they listen in silence. The song ends:

_... you will always, you will always – the sun._

It's a Sigur Ros cover, Ryan announces and grins at her. 

WHAT? 

The music is their's, the words are his. 

I'm going to get him for this, she laughs. Anyway, he had me completely sold that he'd just been through a bad breakup, until Alyssa told me about their bet that night – it was the only way I could think of for us to hang out as friends; he seems like such a fun guy.

And he was such a stud as our goalie. We really should have won that tournament. If you were there, I know we would have.

I wasn't invited, KIera. 

Yeah, I know. Ruth used you to get to Jeff, just like you used Sara to get to Alyssa. He's silent.

If looks could kill, Jeff would be dead. At least his uncoordinated roommate tried to play. Alyssa told me to calm down, that it's just a game, and to let him and Ruth do their dance, and to take out my frustration on the guys on the other team. Which I did. Ryan laughs. 

This girl needs a referee to keep her in check.

So when a Wheaton girl finally scores on Sean, he gives her a big hug, and then takes off his Duke sweatshirt that Alyssa had given him, and presented it to her. Everyone laughed. So he played the rest of the championship game with his shirt off wearing that adorable hat Sara knit for him...he is such a hunk. 

The Wheaton girls just ate up the hurt but healing act. At supper that night, they just flocked around him. Alyssa had to remind him of his role. Ryan laughs.

So many came up to me when I came back for the hockey game, and asked about him, and how he was doing, and when he was coming back. I have to say it Ryan, Sean is all the Wheaton girls are talking about. Ryan is forgotten...isn't he Ruth's soon to be ex-boyfriend. 

As planned, Ryan replies smugly. How's the studio album coming? 

It's done, just being polished and packaged. I'm recording some new material now. Ryan, I've been writing non-stop since I got back from the hockey game. I need someone to talk to. Thank you so much for coming to see me on such short notice. Ryan nods. 

Sara is so crazy, leaping out of the stands and rescuing that hockey player. I couldn't believe it when I saw that photo essay in Time magazine. She just guaranteed the success of our opening weekend; my agent is ecstatic, she's asking half a million for me now. I wish I spoke French; I'd be up there at her class right now.

Wait a minute - why do you need me to talk to, when you've got Alyssa and Sara?

It's awkward right now. I'm kind of in a bind, and I need some advice from the guy who could write My Prince.

It's going to cost you...five cents. Kiera smiles. 

May I tell you a story? And then you tell me how I should handle it.

So Sara and I went to Hillsdale College last fall to research sorority life, but really to be there for Jim Longfellow, who is Alyssa's boyfriend.

Why aren't they public? 

I'm not sure if I should tell you Alyssa's groundrules. He looks over at her with raised eyebrows. 

It's not that I don't trust you or that I'm sworn to secrecy; I just don't think you'd get them, and I'd rather have Sara explain them to you, like she did to me. 

So I'm a dunce?

Fine, I'll tell you the one that will answer your question, but get the rest from Sara. Deal? 

They shake hands. 

So Alyssa told Sara that she stayed up all night and wrote Jim a letter, when they got back to the Academy from the tennis doubles benefit. The last pictures anyone has seen of them together is them line dancing. Remember that Alyssa and Sara traded dates for prom. He nods. 

Anyway, Alyssa closed her letter to Jim by writing that he was free to go out with any girl to any social event until they were engaged, and if he meets someone else, or if she cannot keep him interested in her, then at least they'll always have Chattanooga. Love, Allie.

I've got to put that in the sequel. He thinks about it. By writing him that, she claims the same privilege for herself. Which is why she could go out with Paul, and hang out with me and Sean and not be untrue to Jim. 

Correct, but there's one thing you're missing. You're a smart guy; you'll figure it out. I guess I can tell you her postscript, as it's not a groundrule. She wants him to write her and not call because she doesn't want to be waiting by the phone, answering it on the first ring, hoping it was him. He nods, looking out the window. 

Kiera looks over at him with concern, and puts a hand on his shoulder. Ryan, you're a great guy. Alyssa knows this. Ruth knows this. Anyone who reads My Prince will know this. 

I don't think the long game will work on Alyssa. She's not going to hurt you, but will play dumb and keep you at a distance. She and Jim operate at a different level. I really think he is a genius, and she's so quick on her feet, although you found her blindspot with Sara. 

So you think she knows?

I don't think she had a clue until she read your screenplay. You even had me sold on your longing for Sara. I take it she did talk you down from asking her out? 

She told me to wait for awhile, and give Sara some space. She said it would be a nice gesture if I sent her a note of encouragement on Valentine's Day. 

Kiera nods. Did you? 

Of course, Ryan answers. 

What did you write? 

Alyssa told me I'd get the tone right if I didn't use the first person pronoun. 

_Dear Sara, Heal stronger. Love, Ryan._

That's impressive, Kiera announces. Did Alyssa feed you that? 

No. 

What did the card say? 

I had one made from one of the stills taken on set – a picture of us laughing together. 

Kiera nods in approval.

Ryan gives her a look. 

You're different, Kiera. In a good way. Tell me, did you and Sara go to church when you were on set? 

Why would you ask me something like that? She ponders aloud. 

I asked Alyssa to tell me her testimony, when we went on our double date. And she looked at me in the rearview mirror for a long time, like she was silently judging me, if I was worthy to hear it. Then she finally said that only Sara had asked her that before. And then she told us her life story right up to the end of Sara's diary.

You have to have her tell you it sometime; it's absolutely incredible. She started off by asking if any of us hadn't read Sara's diary. Of course we all had. "You all came away with the impression that I'm a princess, and my life is a fairy tale". And she let us into her world. 

She really got to me, Kiera. And the way she ended it, I begged her to keep on telling us her story on the way to the airport. But she said that she wouldn't go any further without her best friend by her side. Which makes me wonder about Sara, if she's a Christian too?

The answer to both of your questions is yes. Sara and I went to the evening service at "Fort God" every Sunday, which is what she called this mega-church. 

Ryan laughs. Sara's so funny. 

Right after we started filming in Lexington, Alyssa called me up and told me that I needed to do something for Sara. And of course, I'd do anything for her. 

She said that Sara had called her up yesterday crying, blubbering that she missed her so much. And she finally got it out of Sara that she had gotten all dressed up to go to church by herself, but realized that she didn't know where to go or what to do. Now I want you to take her to the 6:04 evening service at Southland. Just the two of you, don't make it a production like last summer. It's casual and contemporary. One of the guys in my Psych class went there and recommended it. He said that you girls would fit right in, and that everyone wears tshirts and jeans. Just don't show leg, girlfriend, and you'll be alright. 

I laughed and told her I'd see to it. She gave me directions, and I did a recon mission as we went to Kroger's shopping for groceries. I asked Sara if she'd go with me to the evening service, because I'm so not a morning person. She was so happy: she told me that she loved me and crushed me with this hug; I almost crashed our director's car. Ryan nods. 

Thanks for satisfying my curiosity. Now tell your story, Special K.

Alyssa's brother, Scott. I've been madly in love with him since I met him at Hillsdale. He's Jim's roommate and best friend. He's like the perfect guy. 

Why? Define your terms, as Alyssa's philosophy professor would say. 

Taller than me. Dark – he had this incredible tan, and so handsome – just chiseled features and lean, and his hands are so calloused. He worked as a bricklayer last summer in California. When Jim got injured, Scott gave up his soccer scholarship at Wheaton to go to Hillsdale, just so he could be roommates with Jim, and push his wheelchair and help him. He's not shy, but he just doesn't talk much, and he's a really good listener. He's funny without trying to be. He's so smart and well-read, and such a gentleman. And of course, he's friends with Sara. 

Quick question, what's wrong with me? How come my charms didn't have any effect on you? 

I met him first. And we worked together, so I never looked at you that way. We had a job to do when we were on set. 

Sara didn't warn you off me? 

No, we both thought you were coasting, and didn't want you to phone it in. We were stuck with you, so we made it work. And you came through for us. Thank you again for helping Sara, and for being here for me. It really means a lot; you're a quality guy, Ryan.

So I eventually told Sara about my crush, and she agreed to play matchmaker. She tells me to go eat lunch the next day with some soriority girls, so she'll have a chance to sound him out. So I walk over to the table when lunch is almost over, and sit next to Scott. And Jim, out of the blue, says, Special K, do you play the guitar? 

So that's where that came from, Ryan says with a grin. 

I was really shy about my guitar, it's like my secret passion, so I just nodded my head and looked down, embarrassed and wondering how he knew my secret. And Sara got up, kissed him on the cheek, and said that he's given her a lot to think about, and left for class. Jim asked if I'd be willing to play for a cripple, and Scott told his roommate to stop insulting him - just because he cannot use polysylabbic words and express his feelings...he is so funny.

Our routine was that we'd always eat together. Scott would hand Jim off to Sara at breakfast, then I'd take him after lunch, and Scott would take him back to the dorm after dinner. I couldn't wait to see Sara, but she's off auditing her French classes, and she ate over at a different table at dinner. And Scott didn't show up till the end of the meal. So Jim and I were alone, and he got me talking about my life. He's such a cool guy, and so easy to talk to. And I open up a little, because I figure that he'll talk to Scott about me, and get him interested in me.

When Sara and I are finally alone in our room, she motions me to sit down, and starts giving me one of her famous neck rubs. 

You've been holding out on me, sister. Why do I have to learn from Jim that you sing and play the guitar? 

And I tell her the story of how some kids made fun of me singing when I was in grade school, and so I'm really self-conscious about it. Now tell me about your lunch.

It was so unfair, Sara said, they ganged up on me. I didn't stand a chance. 

I asked Scott what he thought about you. He said that you're cool. 

Do you think she's pretty? 

Gorgeous, he tells me, without missing a beat. Then he asks Jim if such beauty might be a hinderance to my development as an actress - which is what you and Sara hit me with, Ryan says in an aside. Sorry, continue - and Jim tells Sara that I've missed my true calling. That he's heard me singing as I push his wheelchair around campus in the afternoons. And Scott asks her if I play the guitar. 

She doesn't know. And Jim tells her that he bets that I've got a secret notebook full of songs hidden away - which I did, by the way. Then Scott says that I'd be a perfect fit for country music television, but Jim contradicts him: not yet, she's got to work on her frame. 

Sara said she was shocked that Jim would be so crude, and said that I have a much better figure than she does. 

That's debatable, Ryan interjects. Kiera punches him in the arm. 

Scott tells her that frame is how dancers refer to graceful posture, and Jim tells Sara to have Alyssa teach me how to dance when we stop at Wheaton. And Scott volunteers that Jim's aunt Dev taught him how to dance over the summer.

Then Jim asked Scott to get him some more tuna salad and an apple for Sara to slice up for him. And when he leaves, he calls out Sara. 

Matchmaker. Well??? She says - you know how shameless she is. 

He told her that Scott was resolved to avoid romantic entanglements in college, that he rejects infatuation as a source of meaning. And Sara was upset, and yelled, that's absurd. Which got Jim laughing really hard.

So what you're telling me is that he's unavailable, I tell Sara, after thinking about it. 

Nope, just that he's a fixer-upper. The Dread Sara is on the case. 

But you said he saw right through you? 

True. 

So he knows I like him? 

Probably, shy girl. 

So what should I do?

I think we need to call Alyssa, Sara says suddenly, and grabs the phone. 

No, don't you dare, I tell her. 

Well, we could bake some cookies, and have the guys over for ice cream, and you could play your guitar and sing one of those depressing Chris Isaak songs that you always listen to. 

Not going to happen, I tell her. How would you get him? 

I honestly don't know, Kiera. He's always been so nice to me. How to go from being just friends to steadies? Alyssa says that girls shouldn't ask out boys. Hmmmm. I'd probably just tell him and let the cards fall where they may. 

What would you say? 

I'd claim to have a really bad headache. He'd ask why. 

It always gets like this when I time travel, but my amnesia is getting worse. Maybe you can help me. My driver's license says that my name is Kiera Nelson, and I'd show him an atrocious picture of me on a fake ID to get him laughing. I'm from the future. So I'm either married to you or your brother, and chances are, it's you, as I've never met him. Please tell me how we met and fell in love. 

Ryan laughs for a long time. That would so work. Sara is a genius. 

Only she could pull that off, Kiera says shaking her head, and smiling.

So we keep on hanging out, and eating together every day. Scott is always very polite to me, but he's so quiet, and really only talks to Jim and Sara. Yes, they all went to church together, by the way, while I slept in. 

Anyway, Sara sees how tormented I am, and decides to help. We're going ice skating, she tells him. Alright. Come with us? she asks me. 

Nope, I'll hang out with Jim. 

So when she gets back, I ask her how it went. She rolls her eyes. He is such a klutz. He couldn't even stand up on skates. So we just went to a coffee shop and talked. Or rather I talked. He doesn't say much. 

I told him that I liked him better when he was buff. And he told me that this is who he is now, and that I needed to accept that. Then I asked him why he didn't play soccer here? I'm not going to college to be an athlete. 

I asked him to tell me about Brey and Alyssa back in the day. He shook his head no, and just said that he had told Brey that she wouldn't ever forgive him. But he's so bullheaded. I'm glad he found you; he's a better man for it. Then I go off on Brey, and he just listens, and lets me talk.

So we're driving back in Jim's R32, and I ask him why he never listens to music. He doesn't answer right away, and then asks if there is something I'd like to listen to. 

Not really. Just curious. He grins at me: your voice is all the music I need. 

That is such a sweet thing to say, she tells him. 

Have you got your friend singing yet? 

She told him that she might need his help to do that. And he just nodded in acknowledgement.

So right before we're set to leave Hillsdale, I'm eating dinner with Jim. And Sara and Scott come back from rollerblading...

...and he stood up and started clapping. And everyone else followed his lead. 

Ryan, I was on fire. I don't think I'll ever play or sing as well as I did that night. 

Then I sang Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" and he starts chanting, Kiera, Kiera...and everyone joins in. 

So I went for it and sang "Wicked Game" and ended acapella with "nobody loves no one". And I get mobbed by my audience. When I make my way back to the table, there's this suit from a major label who gives me his card, and tells me that I'm going to be a country music star, that he'll make it happen. Call me. Of course, Sara had set the whole thing up. 

When we got back to our soriority, I told Sara that I'm going to put a letter in his CPO box as we leave campus. She laughed, and shook her head no, and told me that singing is my talent, and that I should write "Tim" a song. And that the ball is in his court now.

So we're off to Wheaton to see Alyssa and Ruth before we start filming. And Sara tells Alyssa about "Tim" – this hockey player I've got a crush on. Alyssa asks Sara if she approves. 

I suppose. He's too lean for my tastes, but he's been good to Jim, helping push his wheelchair around. 

I blushed and was sure that Alyssa would see right through the fiction. But she just grinned, and then said - "then we'll help him catch you".

On the set, I'd ask her if she'd heard from Jim. Yes, Alyssa wrote him a letter about Tim, and thought that Sara had some reservations about him. And she wanted his take on the guy, if he was good enough for her friend. 

Jim wanted to tell her the truth, but Sara said that I'm not ready for Alyssa to know yet. And Scott? 

Jim told Sara that his friend's resolution was unchanged. And I cried so hard. 

What's wrong with me? I asked Sara as I sobbed. She hugged me and said that her parents were rooting for me to get together with him, that her dad loved Scott. And that she would have Brey and Tyler talk to Scott at Thanksgiving, and tell him what for.

When was this? Ryan asks. I don't remember you being sad on set. 

It's called acting, and I'm good at it, Kiera tells him. Remember when I got the stomach flu and the cast and crew had a long weekend off? Ryan nods.

Then Sara came back from Thanksgiving with news about Scott. No, he wasn't there, he went to California to visit his "Aunt Dev", but Alyssa said that he's now buddies with Tim, and is trying out for the hockey team. 

Sara asked Brey's advice and he told her that Scott is a really deep guy, and might be just testing me by giving me space to work off my infatuation. And he probably wants his sister to approve of me, so you girls should all go to one of his hockey games together. Then just show up at Hillsdale after you wrap your movie, and help Jim like you used to for a week, and he won't risk letting me go away again without having come to an understanding.

Ryan nods in agreement. 

So I've got purpose and direction, and the days fly by.

Come February, and the hockey game. I am so ready; I know hockey. I've read biographies of famous players, watch it on ESPN while I'm working out on my rowing machine. And I'm looking great, and turning heads. 

I spend the night with Alyssa and her roommate planning a strategy to talk to 'Tim'. They both died laughing at Sara's fake id ploy.

I walk out on the ice to sing the national anthem, and Tim skates over and escorts me. He was so sweet, and he teared up during my song. Scott never even looked at me, just stared up at the flag. 

When Scott gets laid out on the ice, I'm just in shock. And Sara does her thing, and steals my man. Alyssa and I are both crying, as he goes to the bench with his arms around Sara and his coach. 

Alyssa whispers to me, her voice breaking, while everyone else applauds: he's been in love with her since the first day of school up north. Now let's get Tim for you, and our triumph will be complete. And rubs my arm.

I started balling, and Jim switched seats with Alyssa, and he hugged me, and put his good arm around me for the rest of the game, and we talked, while the others watched as the game went into overtime.

I couldn't tell you, Kiera. And I'm not sure you would have changed course even if I did. Scott's a great guy; you chose well, but he's always been in love with Sara.

What should I do now? I ask him eventually.

I think it best you avoid Scott and Sara for now - even though you're an incredible actress and strong enough to keep up appearances. So you need to get a phone call in the next couple minutes and walk away so you can hear. Tell me that something urgent has come up, and you need to get back to Nashville right away. I'll cover for you and take you straight back to the airport. It'd be a really nice gesture if you said goodbye to Tim before we go.

For what it's worth, you're an amazing girl, and God is going to bless the man who gets you. Just be patient, Kiera. 

Oh, by the way, if Alyssa leaves me, I've got dibs on you. 

He is such a gentleman, Kiera sighs. I needed to hear that; it gave me strength.

What did you end up doing? Ryan asks quietly. Kiera sighs.

I grabbed Tim as he came off the rink, and asked him to come to the premiere with me as my date. He was shocked. Please think about it, I told him, then gave him my phone number. Call me, and we'll talk more about it. I need to get back to Nashville; something urgent has come up. Then Jim drove me to the airport, and I left Chicago on the next available flight, and cried all the way home.

And Sara? 

She called me like ten times and left three messages before Jim talked to her when he got back from dropping me off at the airport.

Kiera, I never meant to hurt you. Call me. Please, we need to talk. Kiera, I didn't know how much I cared for Scott until I saw him lying there still on the ice, and thought I'd lost him. Please forgive me. Kiera, I love you, you know that. Talk to me please...

So how may I advise you, love-crossed Kiera? 

How should I deal with Sara? 

Ryan grins. Get even by dating her ex-boyfriend, Brey. I understand he plays the guitar too. 

No way. I'm not going to be rejected by another guy who is still secretly in love with Sara. 

Seriously, Kiera? You can get any guy you want. Have you looked in the mirror lately?

They both laugh at his oblique reference to their movie. 

What's the rush? For what it's worth, having a huge hockey player as your pretend boyfriend will let you pick and choose. Just be single and fabulous for awhile. I'll even sing a duet with you, our new song, "What's wrong with me?" Kiera laughs. 

Now you have to make up with Sara before the premiere. I think you should head up north and volunteer as a music teacher, and hang out together. 

She nods, and they drive together in silence, each with their own thoughts.

I've got an idea for Sean's next movie, GOON. I could write it. Tell me what you think.

Broomball instead of hockey. And the title character is a gorgeous girl who is so sweet off the rink, but just ruthless on. I can just see the opening sequence, shot from her point of view, like an arcade game. And he starts to laugh at the mental picture of Kiera taking out a giant hockey player. She looks at him, and shakes her head. 

Nice try, Ryan. But Alyssa doesn't want to be an actress, remember? 

As they finish laughing, he takes a deep breath. Please give Sean a chance. He's crazy about you. 

So what? She says coldly. Does that obligate me to spread my legs for him? Grow up, Ryan.

They ride in silence for a long ways, when Kiera suddenly takes his hand. I'm really hurting right now. Please forgive me. 

Ryan squeezes her hand but looks out the window. You're a goon, Kiera. That was brutal. There won't be a sequel; I get it now. Pull over; I've got to take a leak. And let me drive this monster truck. You can get some sleep; you look like you need it. I think better when I'm driving anyway.

***

She's reclining in the passenger seat, covered with a blanket, her head turned away from him so he cannot see her face. He's driving with no music on. When he hears her speak softly. 

Tell Sean that Tim is taking me to the premiere, and that I would rather he not show up. Let him think that I got my hockey player, so he can move on. Encourage him to go back to Wheaton; he deserves someone better than me. Don't tell him that he got to me at the airport, and that I love him too, in my own damaged way. 

Kiera starts crying. Ryan reaches back and puts his hand on her shoulder, and feels her shudder. 

Please don't touch me, she says. I was raped, Ryan, by my boyfriend, after prom. That's why I am the way I am. 

He's a dead man, Ryan tells her.

Yes, he is. Someone drugged him with truth serum and severed his spine at the base of his neck early this week. The police suspect that it's somehow tied to a drug smuggling ring on the air force base, because it was a military style execution. I've never told anyone, I swear it. My parents called and insisted that I come back home to St. Louis for the funeral.

He's fuming. This isn't right, Kiera. You shouldn't go. Send a card.

She's silent for a long time. 

I'm going there to forgive him, Ryan. Will you come with me?

***

At the funeral, Kiera wears dark glasses, and stands in the receiving line with her parents. When it's their turn, she gives his mother a hug. His father thanks her for coming. It means a lot to us, Kiera. She nods. 

His cute twin sister turns her back on Kiera, and walks over to Ryan, who is looking at the gallery wall of pictures. He breaks down when he sees a picture of a beaming Kiera with her date at Prom. 

The sister hugs him, and they stare at the prom pictures. 

They were so good together, and we used to be best friends, but she dumped both of us right after prom. Not good enough for an aspiring actress, she whispers bitterly. 

How was his life after Prom? He asks, wiping away his tears.

He got into hardcore bodybuilding and really juiced up. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wanted to be more buff than Sean, the actor she always hung around with. 

Did he have a girlfriend? Not really. He just went through a series of skanks after her. I hate her for what she did to him. 

Let it go, and he looks over at her. 

Joanie, she tells him. 

Let it go, Joanie. And he gives her a hug. 

What were his plans? 

He was taking evening classes at the community college to become a prison guard, and he wanted to become Mr. Olympia, and then become an actor like Arnold. 

What happened? 

Reading between the lines, the police knew he was dealing steroids out of the gym where he worked, and leaned on him to give up his supplier. They think someone on base was his source, and shot him up with truth serum, and then killed him when they learned that he was a CI. 

What's a CI? 

Confidential informant. 

A rat, you mean. And she gives him a look. 

Sorry, I'm Australian. She nods. 

So you and Kiera? 

We're just friends; I'm single...and looking, he tells her with a grin. She grins back at him. 

My friend Sean worships her though, but she won't go out with him. 

Why not? He's such a hunk.

I'm not sure if I should tell you, Joanie. 

Get my mind off of this. Spill it, Ryan. 

She was raped by her boyfriend after Prom. She's come back here to forgive him. Your brother was a rapist piece of shit.

***

Everyone watches her run away from him crying and leave the chapel to go sit in her car for the remainder of the visitation. He sniffs his collar, and checks his breath. The mourners are secretly amused that the handsome actor would hit on their hometown girl, and yet appalled that he'd have poor taste to do it at her brother's funeral. 

He's Australian, they whisper to each other, and watch as he goes over to Kiera, who frowns at him, and then digs some tic tacs out of her handbag, and gives him a couple. 

Serves her right to have a boyfriend with a wandering eye, they think.

What did you do to Joanie? Kiera's mom asks him. 

Grief affects us all differently, Ryan tells her. And her husband nods at him.

At the meal afterwards, a pale and drawn Joanie comes up to Kiera, and grabs her out of the meal line and drags her away from everyone. 

I'm so sorry, she sobs. And Kiera finally lets go, and starts balling, and they hug each other fiercely for several minutes, and cry themselves out. Everyone looks over at them, and tears up at such a display of grief. 

The girls eventually go off and sit by themselves in a corner, and hold hands and whisper together. Kiera isn't wearing her dark glasses anymore.

I'd have killed him myself if you had only told me. I'm so ashamed of him. Your coming here is just too much...and she starts choking up. 

I forgive him, Kiera whispers to her, as they hug again. 

But I can't, Joanie tells her, he's brought shame upon our whole family, and to know what he did to my best friend - I'll never speak his name again.

***

Ryan is entertaining her parents with his concept for a new screenplay. But here's the kicker: the goon is a Sheila. Everyone laughs at his strange vocabulary. 

I'm so glad we came, her mother whispers to him. At least something good came out of this; it's such a relief to see them back together. Kiera and Joanie were best friends, and inseparable, just like Sara and Alyssa. I'm glad she broke up with him though; he really turned out to be a creep. 

Ryan looks over at the two girls, and sees that they're looking at him. He excuses himself, and walks over. 

I'll ride back with your parents, he tells Kiera quietly, and turns to leave. Joanie gets up quickly and gives him a long hug. Then grabs his suitcoat by the lapels and kisses him. 

I'm going to marry you, she tells him, looking him in the eyes. 

But I'm a goon, he tells her, just shocked. 

My goon, she tells him with a grin.

***

Sara, her mom says raising her eyebrows as she hands her the phone, it's Kiera. Sara lets out a deep breath, and says quietly, hello. 

Sara, I'm really upset with you. How could you throw yourself at my man, when he was at his most vulnerable? You know that he's crazy about me, and that he's been trying to work up the courage to ask me out for five months. Only to have you give him an easy way out...now he'll always wonder about the girl who got away. 

Kiera sighs dramatically. 

There is only one way I'm going to get over it. You need to invite me up there for a week so I can see what it's like to be a music teacher at your school, and learn to cross country ski, and take saunas. Then maybe Scott will finally notice me, and I'll steal him away from you. 

Sara laughs. 

Thank you, Kiera, for being so cool about this. 

Hey, my boyfriend Tim eats hockey pucks. He's taking me to the premiere, you know....


	11. Back on Conan

RYAN, the ladies in the audience scream as he walks on stage and takes a seat. He grins and waves. 

Big week coming up, with your new movie premiering. Is Sara going to be there? Conan asks.

Of course. Ethan is going to substitute teach for her so she can go. I'm looking forward to seeing her again. Cue the clip, will you, Conan. 

The audience laughs as Ryan walks into a tree when Sara smiles and waves at him from across the green.

***

So you've talked to Sara? Conan asks. 

No, I haven't. Kiera and I are close though, and she tells me that Sara is happy again. 

Do you still have her cell phone number? 

Ryan pulls it up and hands his phone to Conan, who punches the numbers into a speakerphone. The phone rings twice, and Sara picks up. 

This is Sara. 

Ryan and Conan look at each other shocked. 

Sara, it's Ryan. I'm with Conan. We didn't think you'd pick up. Sorry. 

(Hang up, he mouths to Conan)

Hi, Ryan. Hi, Conan. It's a little late to be calling. 

That's why it's called the Late Show, Sara. 

Oh - we're live. This is the Starship Enterprise. Captain's log, stardate 41385.7. A plain and tall schoolteacher refuses to leave the holodeck, where she is currently conversing with two of the most dashing men in 21st Century show business. 

The audience laughs.

What were you doing before we called? 

Just reading a book. 

Which? 

A Tale of Two Cities. Alyssa is raving about it, so I had to read it. I'm going to finish it tonight, or I was, until you called. 

What are you wearing? Conan asks. 

Don't speak to me again. Ryan, are you still there?

Yes, Sara. How to you want me to dispose of Conan's body, after you just cut him dead?

Hmmmm. Ryan, thank you so much for your Valentine's Day card. You have no idea what it meant to me. I showed my students, and they are demanding that you come and visit our class. Please come. 

Sara, I'm not a role model. 

Yes, you are. You are such a gentleman. Alyssa told me about your visit, and I told my seniors the story. The girls love you, and the guys want to be you. Ryan shakes his head in disagreement. 

Ruth broke up with me, Sara; she's seeing someone else now. 

I heard. Are you alright? 

I'm going back to Australia after the premiere, to chase some waves, and work on myself. 

Take Sean with you; you shouldn't be alone.

Hey, I'm calling dibs on your arm at the red carpet, she tells him. 

Which arm? Ryan says smiling. 

Thanks for reminding me. I've got to break the other one. I know a guy. Ryan laughs. 

I miss you. Ryan tells her. 

It's good to be missed.<Pause>

Let's get together. A real date. You, me, and a bucket of chicken. What say? 

The audience gasps in anticipation. 

I say yes. But better make it two buckets, if you want to eat too. The Dread Sara likes her meat. 

The audience laughs.

So when and where? Ryan asks. 

The red carpet. I'll carry a shopping basket with the chicken and a two liter of ginger ale. This girl knows how to accessorize. 

The audience laughs.

C'mon Sara. Give this guy a chance. 

Ryan, you know I love you, but we are so not dating. But I do thank you for asking. Hey, my mom is yelling at me to go to bed. It's been really good hearing from you. See you at the premiere, handsome - and she hangs up.

That Sara, Conan, says chuckling, she's a one of a kind. Ryan's phone rings a minute later. 

It's Kiera, he tells Conan. 

Answer it. 

Hey babe.

Put Conan on. 

He hands the phone over, she wants to talk to you. 

Conan points at himself, and grins. Go for Conan, he answers. 

A voice shrieks at him. He looks shocked and holds the phone away from his ear. 

We are not having her on as a musical guest, he tells the audience, who laugh. 

What did she just say? Ryan asks. 

"You are so dead. I'm going to wrap my guitar around your idiotic head". Then she hung up. 

The audience claps. 

Time to get a restraining order, Conan mutters. 

So whatever happened with the screenplay that you sent Alyssa? Conan asks when they come back from the commercial break.

It's been optioned. 

Congratulations - and the audience applauds. 

Thank you, Ryan says quietly. I could not have done it without Alyssa's encouragement and inspiration. Obviously, I cannot talk about the script, as it's now a shooting draft in pre-production and I've signed a non-disclosure agreement. But I'm now a proud member of the Writer's Guild. 

The audience claps again. (Ryan mouths thank you)

So you and Alyssa? 

We're friends. Look Conan, I'd love to tell you all how amazing she is, and the impact that she's had on my life. Suffice it to say that some debts can only be paid forward. After all that she's done for me, the least I can do is respect her privacy.

The audience applauds his gallantry. 

You're a decent guy, Conan says. 

Well it takes one, to know one. Ryan responds. 

Flattery will get you everywhere. Now how can we get you back together with Ruth? Still have her phone number? We'll call her now.

Look, I want what's best for her. She's happy, and that's what matters. 

Marry me, Ryan, a girl shouts out from the audience. 

Thank you, luv. But be careful what you wish for, and he gives her a big grin.

***

Our next guest is the incredible actress, Jessa, here to talk about her new thriller, Danger Close. The audience applauds as the gorgeous actress walks out, and Ryan stands and gets a big hug from her. He moves over to the next seat. 

So Jessa, you're looking fabulous, Conan says. Don't you agree, Ryan? 

I've never seen her look otherwise. (She gives him a big grin)

So in your new movie, you play a secret agent...

Yes, she's so incredibly brave in the field, but it turns out that the real threat is from a stalker at home. Show the clip, Conan. 

The audience watches Jessa come into her apartment, to find the door unlocked, and rose petals scattered on the floor. She pulls out a gun. There's soft music playing, and she sees a bottle of wine, and a meal sitting on the table. The window is open, and the curtains blowing in the breeze.

The audience applauds. Ryan doesn't. She looks at him. What? 

It was incredibly compelling, but so ominous. Please tell me that she doesn't get hurt, that nothing bad happens to her. 

You are such a sweet guy, she tells him. How would you write what happens next? 

He thinks about it and then grins. 

I'd have her sit down and eat the meal, and drink a glass of wine. And then sleep fitfully. When she wakes up, the dishes and wine glass would be washed and put away, the rose petals vacuumed up, and she'd think it was just a dream. Until she opened her closet, and saw a slinky black dress with an expensive diamond necklace. And there'd be an invitation to a masque ball pinned to the dress. 

Conan and Jessa stare at him with mouths open. The audience applauds.

How did you get there? She asks him. He looks over at her, then at the audience. 

Jessa's character can handle herself. She's brilliant, and confident in her abilities. She read the situation at a glance when she walked through her apartment. The gun is just a tool; her mind is the real weapon. She seeks danger as the anecdote to depression, and is a workaholic because of it. And she loves a good mystery. I'd show Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's short stories of Sherlock Holmes on her nightstand. And she's lonely. You wouldn't think it because she's so beautiful and gets asked out all the time. But the past men in her life really didn't want to get to know her, and were only infatuated with this idealized fiction of her, and she knew it. That's why she'd engage this 'stalker'.

Jessa looks at Ryan and bites her lip. 

So Jessa, what do you think about Ryan's writing ability? Conan asks. 

I'm attaching myself to his script. Sight unseen. I've heard enough.

Ryan nods. You'd be perfect. Let's grab some coffee after, I'll tell you about it on background. She nods eagerly and Conan shakes his head in wonder. 

So what's going on in your life, Jessa? 

Well, I just got a new boyfriend, and she grins at Ryan.

I'm not going to be a pity date. When I get back from Australia, we'll talk. 

When we get back from Australia, she says smiling at the audience. Who clap and cheer loudly. 

You are so amazing, Jessa. Thank you for your kindness to this bloke. But I'm a proud man, and I cannot accept your charity. It's so like her, he tells Conan.

I'm serious, she protests. 

Look, Jessa, my friend Sean is one of the producers of "My Prince". I'd be so flattered if you actually would meet with him, and discuss the role of Tara. You'd own it. Now that I've meet you, I cannot see anyone else as her. 

Phone, she gestures. He hands her his phone and she types in her number and then gives it back to him. 

Have Sean call me. 

Conan pulls out his phone and hands it to her. 

Really? Learn how to talk to a lady. How could you ask Sara that?

***

I love you, Sara, Conan says at the close of the show, while looking over his shoulder - call off your friend. 


	12. Harvard College

**_Harvard College_** , middle of the Spring Semester, Freshman year

Ethan is sitting in the lounge of his dorm, watching the OReilly Factor with some of the other Young Republicans on campus. O'Reilly is grilling the defense counsel for Newsweek. 

Your clients knew what they did was wrong, buying those illegal pictures of Sara teaching - and publishing them. _Crosstalk_. 

What's wrong, Biltmore, is how you are framing the question as a moral issue, when it's an ethical one. Is Newsweek magazine acting in accordance with the standards of professional conduct in the media business? Absolutely. Sara is a national treasure; the press has an obligation to report on what is going on in her life. She sells magazines; readers want to see her in action. If my clients didn't purchase those pictures of her teaching, another magazine would have. Are the photographers breaking local ordinances? Of course, but that's on them. 

You raise an interesting argument, OReilly admits.

I'm going to bring in Judge Whitaker, a friend of Sara from Chicago, for his insight. Judge, can you hear me? 

Eh? The Judge goes, playing the role of a crotchety old man. 

Ethan laughs as his grandfather continues the prank for another ten seconds. 

Gotcha, Biltmore, he says finally, in a clear voice. I'm now ready to dispense judgment. 

What's your take on the school's lawsuit against Newsweek? A chagrined OReilly asks. 

Unfortunately, I'm not getting a percentage. 

OReilly laughs and the defense attorney starts to mumble. 

Let me rephrase, in your learned opinion, will the school prevail?

It won't come to a jury trial. It'll be settled out of court. Biltmore nods. 

I agree with you. But do you think that Sara should continue teaching? Obviously, her students are being distracted by all the media attention. The Judge nods. 

You raise a valid concern. I spoke with Sara about just that topic the other night, and suggested General Eisenhower's approach - that a problem with no solution should be expanded. That she might consider accepting some of the offers she's had from famous people to come and visit her classes and impart some of their life lessons.

My proposal was that she invite one reporter along with a photographer from a press pool into the classroom when a famous guest arrives once a week, contingent upon the press allowing her to teach the other four days in normalcy. That way she'd get a reprieve from the media frenzy, and her students would ultimately benefit from receiving such an extraordinary education. 

The defense attorney and OReilly both nod in agreement. 

I can see that working, Biltmore admits. In fact, I'd like to be part of it. I speak some French, and I'd love to visit her class and share...he pauses. 

Of course, she'd have to invite me. I just want to put out the offer. Sara has inspired so many people to give back, including your host.

Ethan and his friends chuckle at his adept recovery from his faux pas.

Defense counsel, any thoughts? 

The issue at stake is media access, not Sara teaching. We all love Sara, and obviously it's in the best interest of her students that she continue to do so. I just want to commend the judge on his proposal. I really think that an accommodation could be reached between the school and the media. Perhaps this is as good a time as any to say this: my client is prepared to offer scholarships to any students who are identifiable in the magazine article. 

Biltmore raises his eyebrows, impressed. 

Judge, while we have you here, any thoughts on peace in the Middle East?

The judge taps his earpiece, and then cups his ear. OReilly and the defense attorney break down laughing, as do the Young Republicans in the lounge. 

Ethan's roommate comes running up to him. 

Ethan, Sara just called. She talked to me for like five minutes. She wants you to call her back right away; its urgent. She said that she's pregnant. 

His friends look over at him, in awe. 

Gotcha...she told me to say that in front of the guys. 

Everyone laughs, as Ethan gets up, shaking his head.

***

Bonjour, Mdms. Sara. I got your flowers from Valentine's Day. Tell your students thanks. 

You tell them, baby daddy. I promised my students that you and Alyssa are coming to see us.

I wish you would have talked to me first, before doing so, he sighs. 

Don't make me send Toby and his warriors of ILF after the clerisy. 

What does that word mean? Ethan asks. 

Look it up, Harvard man. 

He smiles at this, and looks at one of the Newsweek photos at that he's cut out, and now sits framed on his desk. Sara is applauding a student, her face radiating approval and happiness, while her students are gazing at her enraptured. 

Ethan, I'm calling to ask a huge favor.

Name it, he says abruptly. 

I need you to go with me to France as my chevalier. I've been invited to spend Easter vacation with their President: he and his wife are going to give us a personal tour of Paris. 

Ethan is silent. 

Ethan? Please come. There is no way I'm going to waste this trip on Scott, who is my boyfriend now, if you haven't heard. 

Sara, everyone has seen those pictures of that hockey game. But I can't, he tells her slowly. 

Why? 

Just as it's a guy's prerogative to ask whichever girl he wants, so too it's a girl's prerogative to say no without explanation, he tells her. 

That's not funny, Ethan. You're my friend. We've been through a lot together. I want to share this with someone who I trust and who'll be able to enjoy it; you're perfect. 

Sara, how can I explain? Remember when I asked you out to play tennis, and you told me that it was a bad idea, that I didn't know what I didn't know.

She's silent. 

Sara, I had my fifteen minutes of fame, and it was enough. I want to live a private life, just like Alyssa.

Please, for me. Sara pleads. 

It's not just that. My grandmother, Rachel, and I talked about you when they came to visit a month ago. And she looked at me really sadly, and said that no guy wants to be just friends with a beautiful girl. 

An indirect compliment from Ethan Whitaker, Sara shrieks, I'll take it. 

She's right, Sara. I was trying to work up the courage to ask you out, after Brey had broken up with you. I'm happy for you and Scott; he's a great guy. But this is college now, and I'm playing for keeps. Get it?

I didn't know, Ethan. I'm sorry. But I've got dibs on you, if Scott breaks up with me too. 

That will never happen; he knows what he's got.

Hey, why don't you take Mdms. Sophie? You really bonded with her at the Academy, and you said in that article that she is your role model. It'd be such a cool gesture.

You're a genius. I love you, Ethan. (Silence)

Uggghhhh, I'm an idiot; you know what I mean.

Yeah, I do. And I love you too, Sara. I'll look forward to seeing the pictures. And he bids her goodnight in French.

His roommate looks over at him in awe.

Sara asks you to go to Paris with her, and you turn her down. You are legend, he says, prostrating himself before Ethan. 


	13. World Economic Forum

**Davos, Switzerland**

You know him as the managing director of Dark Pool, who seems to have the Midas touch and an uncanny ability to look around corners. He's here to talk about opportunity sets in the new normal of eroding hegemony. Please welcome...

Jonathan steps up to the podium to polite applause.

No, I'm not going to speak to that. Instead, I want to talk to you about the best investment I've ever made. The audience is surprised that he's going off script. 

Now the best decision I ever made was asking Anna to marry me. I love you, babe. 

She blows him a kiss. The audience smiles. 

Let me tell you a story. So a little over a week ago, we're cross country skiing in the quiet solitude of the vast northwoods of Michigan, and we come around a corner and almost run into this beautiful girl on snowshoes. She's crying with her head down, and doesn't see us. Her huge camoflauge smock is wearing her. The name tags on it read: US Marines and Fairfax. She's got an old lever action rifle slung across her back, along with a satchel.

Of course, you've already figured out that it's Sara...

Bono, the frontman of U2, stops chatting with Kofi Anon, and starts to listen in.

We asked if she was alright, and could tell that she was embarrassed that we had caught her crying. She wiped her eyes, and thanked us for asking, and said that she was dealing with a lot right now. I told her that we were so proud of her. 

You all have heard about how she's volunteering as a substitute French teacher at her old high school. The audience nods in approval. 

Well, of course, I wanted to meet her, and made an elevator pitch to pique her interest in us.

You used to stay at our house. 

She drew a blank, and I explained that Alyssa's lakehouse is actually ours, that I let my friend Nelson have the use of it last fall. And her face lit up, and she said that we have such a nice house and that she has so many fond memories of it. Anna invited her to come visit, and see the improvements we've made since. But she just looked at the ground. We could tell she doesn't want to come, or be impolite by saying no to our faces. 

So Anna told the secret of my best investment: I paid for Sara's scholarship to the Northshore Academy in Chicago. The audience is shocked.

I wasn't happy with Anna, but she shrugged off my frown of disapproval. Now she's obligated to come see us, she tells me. I know you want to visit with her too. And I was so embarrassed that I just skied away. But Anna being Anna, stops Sara when she starts thanking her profusely, and tells her that she can thank us by showing up to dinner on Friday at 6pm. Then skies away, and quickly catches up with me, and pushes me into the snow. 

Bono laughs loudly, along with the audience.

So Sara showed up at the appointed time with this huge native American in tow. Her chaperone, she called him. Then she said that it was so good to be back here, and gave Anna a big hug. Her chaperone introduced himself as Thad Longfellow. Teisha and Nyush, who played such a prominent part in Sara's diary, are his nephews.

We sat down on the couch and visited, while we waited for the salmon to finish baking. Anna brought out a bottle of Perrier water for Sara, and a bottle of Merlot for us - Thad had asked for a Malbec, he says, giving the audience a knowing look, and a few wine connoisseurs chuckle in amusement. 

Sara got up and told us that there was something she had to say before we opened the bottle. She thanked me for the scholarship. That it had given her so many opportunities, and that she was so grateful. Then she rushed over and knelt in front of me, and kissed my hand, and promised to pay it forward. And started to cry. Jonathan pauses. 

Anna and I weren't able to have children, he says quietly; I don't have a clue how to deal with a weeping girl, let alone one who I wish could have been our daughter... Jonathan holds his hand up for a moment, indicating that he needs a moment to gather his composure. Others in the audience are also choked up.

So I patted her hand, and told her that she wasn't supposed to know. But for my impetuous wife, she wouldn't have. That doing good was its own reward. And that the credit should go to my friend Nelson, Alyssa's uncle, who had told us what a remarkable person Sara was, and asked the scholarship as a favor. Then I wondered aloud why he didn't do it himself, as he is a wealthy man.

She got up and sat next to me, still holding my hand, and said that she knew why. And she explained that he knew that she'd eventually ask him if he was her benefactor, and would want to repay him, and by asking the favor of me, he'd be able to deny it, which he did. 

It's so like him to hide his goodness, she declares. Thank you, Anna, for telling me; I'd always wondered, Great Expectations, and all.

Then she makes her famous vampire face, and tells us that she'll open the bottle of Merlot with her teeth, so we can drink 'our vinegar' while she tells us a story about Nelson. 

The Dread Sara knows just how to get him – by revealing his true character to his friends. The audience chuckles.

It's Sunday afternoon, the day after the Etiquette Dinner formal, and Sara is packed and ready to go back home. Nelson is waiting patiently by his black BMW to take Sara to the airport, as she says her goodbyes to her friends. Alyssa's brother Tyler gave her a real hug, but when it's his turn, his brother Scott gives Sara this weak and shy hug. So she pretends to swoon, and he has to hold her up. Then she yells, Gotcha, and demands a do-over. That she wants him to give her a real goodbye hug, like he means it. She tells him that she's not a Barbie doll, and that he's not going to break her. The audience roars with laughter. 

Sara said that Nelson laughed so hard, and that was her first clue that his grave and serious demeanor was just a mask. Then she said goodbye to her best friend, Alyssa, who gave her a fierce hug, and told her that she loved her so much. And then begged her uncle to let her ride to the airport with her best friend. And he couldn't speak, and just shook his head no, then went and sat in the car, while they cried together and hugged again. That was her second clue that he wasn't some "heartless financier". The audience chuckles at his finger quotes.

So Nelson is driving her back to the airport and is taking a detour because of construction...

...and then he tells her that he's sorry that she had to witness that. Sara said that she was just floored. Jonathan pauses.

Her story floored me. Nelson has been my friend for ten years. He is the most tough-minded man of my acquaintance. The stories I could tell... And yet she had just described a stranger to me. And it got me thinking. The purpose of this forum is to leave the world a better place. And yet perhaps my purpose should be to leave the world a better man. 

He pauses to let the thought sink in.

Talk to my wife, Anna, if you want to hear other Sara stories, they've become dear friends. I'm just an investor. But let me exhort you to be like Nelson, and practice unsung random acts of kindness: one of which was granting his friend the privilege of making the best investment of my life. Thank you for giving me a hearing. 

The audience rises to give him a standing ovation, and everyone wants to shake his hand, while a crowd grows around Anna. 


	14. A Tale of Two Cities

**Mazatlan, Mexico** , Brey's Villa

There is a Fed Ex envelope waiting on his doorstep, when he gets back from his solo trip down the Yucatan peninsula over the weekend.

In it, there's a copy of Time magazine and a worn book, Charles Dicken's Tale of Two Cities, along with a brief letter from Alyssa.

He looks at the cover of the Time Magazine: it's captioned "The Game of Love". There's a picture of the scoreboard. Wheaton 5, Hillsdale 4.

Brey flips through the filler to the photo essay.

A picture of Kiera singing the "wrong" national anthem. Alyssa has written a phone number on it.

Several action shots of the full body check that laid #13 out. The player's helmet is off lying next to him on the ice, and Brey can see that it's his friend Scott.

Sara, going over the railing of the stands. Jim with crutches, Alyssa, and Kiera look over in alarm.

Several action shots of Sara dangling precariously, and the guys below catching her.

A picture of Sara, wearing an adorable homemade knit cap, crying as she flings open the door to rush out on the ice. .

Pictures of Sara, running on the ice towards Scott, as the kneeling hockey players look over at her, then one of her sliding over to him.

A picture of Sara kneeling alongside Scott, with his head in her hands, crying, as she strokes his hair.

A picture of Sara, putting her white hat under Scott's head.

A picture of Sara, kissing Scott on the lips, as he lays unconscious.

A picture of Sara grinning through tears, holding up her fingers crossed, as a doctor is talking to Scott.

A picture of Scott, with his arms around Sara and his coach, skating to the bench. The fans are cheering and the hockey players are banging their sticks on the ice.

A picture of Scott, putting his helmet back on as he sits on the bench with his teammates.

A picture of the referee being hugged by Sara as he holds her hat to give back to her.

A picture of Sara, yelling out encouragement, as she stands next to the coach behind the bench, and cheers on the team. "She's got her joy back" is scrawled on it.

_Dear Brey,_

_I ran out of my Great Books class crying a couple of minutes ago. If you read the book, you'll understand why. But if you don't, I'll just tell you. One of the characters sacrifices himself at the end, just like you did. Brey, you are so noble and good. Thank you so much for what you did. It allowed Sara and my brother to come together. They are so happy. Now it's your turn to find happiness again. I'm praying for you._

_Love, Allie_

_PS. Kiera called dibs too, when Sara told her on their set that you broke up with her. Call her!!! She plays a mean guitar..._

He doesn't call Kiera. But instead calls the director of the soap opera, and insists that El Breydon needs a week off. That he has heard of a rare flower that grows only in the middle of the high desert that he must bring back for Consuela to show his devotion. The director is awed by his total commitment to the role, and quickly assents. So Brey heads back out on his BMW dirtbike, and brings the book with him.

**Foothills of the Sierra Madres** , Mexico, last August.

Brey rides up to a checkpoint on his BMW dirtbike. It's El Breydon. The Zetas whisper in awe to each other. 

Brothers, he says, may I speak to your leader, in deliberately formal Spanish. A captain steps forward. 

Colonel, Brey addresses him, giving him an instant promotion, and the mercenaries bite their lips and try not to smile. Will you do me the honor of sharing my water? And he offers him a canteen. The captain abruptly takes a sip, and nods. Brey also takes a drink. 

What brings you out here, El Breydon? 

Tiesto is overdue. He promised Rosita that he would climb the highest peak she could find, as penance for raising his voice to her. She kissed this spot on the map, and gave it to him, and told him that she would do the same to him, when he came back, but otherwise that he was banished forever. The men look in wonder at the map, with its lipstick. 

He told me to keep the map, just in case he didn't return, that the location was seared in his memory. Now I've come to find him, and tell him that she has forgiven him. She was weeping when she sent me out after him, he explains. She was just testing him, and didn't take his promise seriously, but now knows that he is a man of his word. But it's a big area, he sighs, as he looks at the lipstick on the map.

The banditos, a Zeta murmurs worriedly to one of his comrades. Brey dismisses such pessimistic talk with an emphatic gesture. 

He has an amulet that protects him from such; he traded his motorcycle for it. The Zetas look at each other, horrified at how gullible the new stars of their favorite soap opera, The Young and the Restless, were. 

He was going to hitch a ride out here, Brey continues. The Zeta captain is shocked. 

This is not good. Mexico can be a very dangerous place, even with a magic amulet.

Que sera, sera. Brey comments fatalistically. But with your permission, I must do her bidding, and find him, dead or alive. 

But you have no weapons, El Breydon - who then pulls out a butterfly knife of his back pocket, only to drop it in the dirt as he tries to open it. He bends over to pick it up. The men are looking at each other, with worried glances. 

I need no weapons, he shrugs, and gives the knife to one of the Zetas. My bike is fast, he explains, and I am armed with the prayers of such a one as Rosita. The men look at him in awe.

El Breydon, please, go back. We will find Tiesto. 

He would be pleased that such brave and hearty men are his friends. But I am his brother, you understand this, truly. They stare at each other for a long time. 

Vaya con Dios, El Breydon, the Zeta captain finally says. Caballeros, he says bowing to them, as he gets back on his bike, and starts off again. The Captain gets on his radio, and tells headquarters that El Breydon and Tiesto are in their area of operations, and to exercise extreme caution. That Tiesto is missing, and likely has been killed by the banditos. And that his brother has gone to find him. 

Why did you let him through? His superior asks him. Because of Rosita, and tells his boss the story over the radio.

***

Brey parks his bike miles away in the shade, and hikes the night up to where the spring is. He's got a handheld GPS that helps him navigate. It's chilly, and the night sky is brilliant with starlight. When he gets close to the spring, he calls out softly. 

Jim, it's Brey. Don't shoot. 

No answer. And he goes up to spring, and sees Jim lying there, his back against a stone. An old lever action rifle lying nearby. He's still breathing. His left arm, chest, and right leg are covered with bandages. And his right boot is off, and his foot is wrapped in gauze. 

Hey, buddy. Did you order pizza? Jim coughs weakly as he tries to laugh. 

Your father made it through. Help is on the way. Brey takes out a bulky satellite phone and dials a number. It's immediately answered. He's alive. The GPS coordinates are...

***

A small lean man with a dark complexion that could have been any nationality, rolls up his parachute, and picks up the chemlights that Brey had placed in a clearing while Brey carries a bulky drop bag over to Jim. The man quickly sets up an IV, and starts putting plasma into Jim, and then injects some morphine into the IV. Jim falls asleep. 

Well done, Brey, he says in accentless English. I've got it from here. Now get out of here and back on your bike. I don't need planes circling overhead. 

You've got the picture of Tyler, and his clothes and ID? The magic amulet? Brey asks, just to make sure. The man nods. They shake hands. 

Who are you? Brey asks. 

I'm Moshe; Alyssa's uncle called in a favor. That's all you need to know. Be gone. 

***

A spotter plane finds Brey's bike later that day five miles away. The Zetas are waiting for him when he returns from climbing up a peak. He's weeping, as they sympathetically tell him that he can watch the search unfold from headquarters, but that there is no reason for him to be searching too and become lost like Tiesto. 

We have planes, they explain.

At an army base, in a general's spacious office, they watch the national news replay footage of Rosita, dressed in black, going to the cathedral to pray. The banner reads that soap opera star Tiesto is missing in the mountains, after undertaking a dare from his girlfriend. The Federales and National Guard get involved in the search. 

Three days later, Brey is sleeping in a cot in an empty barracks. He's been refusing to eat or talk, and just stares at the ceiling all day. The general himself bursts in. They've found him, he's alive, barely.

The switch is made at the hospital. Where later that week, all Mexico sighs as a tearful Rosita coves Tyler's sunburned and haggard face in kisses as he lies in his hospital bed. IV's hanging from his arms. 

It was so worth it, he tells the interviewers. I have proven my love for her.

Meanwhile, a private jet flies a gaunt Toby and prostrate Jim to Southern California.


	15. The Last Sunrise

**The morning of his death** , @ Angelique's

You're going to be alright, Ange. You've been sober and off of painkillers for forty days. That's all in your rearview. I've left a screenplay in my guest room that I think would be perfect for you. Let me know what you think. Now I'm going back to Sara, when I'm done shooting today. 

Ange gives him a big hug. 

Thank you so much for being there for me; I couldn't have gotten through this without you. But I don't get why you are tormenting her, making her think that we are together.

I'm punishing her for keeping a secret from me, Brey confesses. It's complicated. Just know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her, he says with a grin. This is going to be my last movie; I'm retiring at the top of my game. I'll let you in on a secret, Ange - I'm thinking of going into politics. She gasps. 

I can so see that happening. she exclaims. 

So I'll see you at the awards ceremony, best actress, he tells her. She beams at him, as he turns around and walks out the door.

He gets into his unlocked silver Porsche, and sees a post-it note attached to the steering wheel. 

_Prepare to meet your God. You'll have ten minutes from when you turn the ignition._ – _Eli_

Brey takes a deep breath, then lets it out. 

_Father, forgive this sinner at the hour of his death_...

When he's finished his prayer, he turns the key.

He's timed the course many times, and knows where he wants the car to be when it explodes. The Porsche streaks past a hidden cop car, doing 100 miles an hour. The cop knows it's Brey, and ignores his radar gun. Brey has helped get his special needs child into a private facility, and visits her often. He'd take a bullet for the man.

Brey has a worn copy of Dicken's Tale of Two Cities in the seat alongside him. He recites from memory Syndey Carton's entire last speech, ending with " _It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known_ ''.

His mind flashes through pictures of Sara during their last evening together. 

_flashback_

He'd come right from the set when he got her message.

 _Brey, it's Sara. We need to talk by the fire tonight._

Which was code for _we're going to get into a big fight_. One would sit and listen while the other stood at the fire and spoke without being interrupted. Then vice versa. When they both had said what they needed to say, they would sit down and ask questions. And it had worked well for them.

He knows what's she's going to come at him with. The picture of him and Ange lip locked at the gala on the cover of the National Enquirer. He pulls up into the driveway. She doesn't greet him at the door, like she usually does. He walks through Raymond and Dev's house; they're gone, watching Teisha play at the US Open. He grabs a beer from the fridge, and heads out to the firepit. Sara is sitting there, staring at the fire.

May I get you something to drink? He asks her. No, thank you, she replies. He sits down. 

You called this council. I'm listening. She stands up, and looks over at him across the fire. 

Brey, when we got engaged, you agreed to my groundrules. We shook on it. You didn't take me to church last Sunday. And that picture of you and Ange - that's not acting. Do you really expect me to give you a pass? Talk to me. And she sits back down. Brey stands up, and stretches.

Ange and I had a moment at the gala. It happened. I'm human; the flesh is weak. (Sara's smiles inwardly at this, remembering Alyssa's comment so long ago.... _I want a man who isn't)_ And I just wasn't up to being judged at church; and I didn't feel like repenting. It was quite a moment. He sits back down.

Please tell me why you had to do this movie. I just don't understand your fascination with James Bond. Everything bad in our lives stems from that decision. He looks into the fire for a long time. 

I guess it's time I told you, and he stands back up.

Sara, I never got to mourn Scott in public. I had to wrap up that sci-fi movie, Gattika. When it was over, everyone had moved on with their lives. You were recovering up north at your parents, Alyssa was dealing with Jim, Tyler and Rosita went back to Mexico, Kiera and Tim were back in Nashville. 

At least Teisha did something, he broke up with Sonya and enlisted in the Navy and became a corpsman in the war. He wanted to be a Marine, like Scott, but by that time, there was a year waiting list. So did I. You have no idea how badly I wanted revenge; I wanted to kill those bastards. And so I called the President, and asked him for a favor: _put a gun in my hand._

You know the rest of the story. _Your country needs you._ And so I went back to acting, and we eventually healed together. But when James Bond came up, I saw an opportunity to act out my repressed grief and rage.

Sara, I play James Bond as the man Scott would be if he survived and you didn't. I'm honoring his memory by taking on this role. He sighs. That's why I have to get this final picture right. The reason I came back tonight is that I want to hear you tell me the story of what happened.

Remember how Teisha gave Sonya that ultimatum: if you won't agree to take my last name, I won't marry you. Well, I've got one for you. 

Tell me the story of the ambush, Sara. I need to know it so I can honor my friend as James Bond. He pauses. Or we're through. And he sits back down.

She looks at him for a long time, knowing that this is the third time he's broken his word. 

Go get me a beer, husband. If you still want me to tell it when you get back with it, I will.

He gets up and brings her a beer from the fridge. And sits back down. She doesn't open it, just leaves it on her armrest. 

Please don't make me do this, Brey. Tell it true, he replies. She sighs and stands up. 

The whole James Bond saga has never really worked, it's too gratuitous and fantastic, and you know this. What I really think you want to know is how you should come at the character to make him authentic. I'll give you a hint: Eli is James Bond. He stares at her, astonished. 

Oh, yes, he told me the story, the night before the hockey game, after he let it slip that Alyssa was his daughter. That's how the role should be played. Too late for a rewrite. You're stuck. Make the best of it.

She hands him the unopened beer. 

Really? I gave up drinking beer a long time ago. So did Scott. You know this. She sighs.

Brey, he died instantly; I killed those four men. We were sitting together in my dad's old pickup, my head against his shoulder as he drove out to the Lodge. The Iraqis hit us at the stop sign. We didn't have a clue of what was about to happen. We were so happy and in love, and BOOM, he's dead. I'm grateful that he wasn't frightened or angry or sad or any of the nonsense you have in your head about his last moments.

His head blew apart, and I was covered in his blood. They probably thought they killed me too by accident with the same shot. But they couldn't see my hands. And I reached down and pulled the Glock 19 from where he kept it in the small of his back. When they came so close that I couldn't miss, I shot the two men through the shattered driver's window. It was important to me to kill the bastards who murdered my man.

And I wheeled and shot the man starting to open my door, who lunged at me. The man behind him got off a burst with his Uzi, that hit me and Scott's dead body. But I stayed in the fight, and emptied my gun. I saw him fall to the ground and writhe in agony, and then go still. 

The man on the floorboard stunk so bad; he had shit his pants. Be sure to include that in your movie. It needs to be authentic. Have James Bond hold his noise after he kills four men in a bathroom; it'll get a laugh from the audience. That whole series is gallows humor.

Then I put the empty Glock, with its slide still locked back, into Scott's limp hand, and went back to leaning against his shoulder. I thought I was dying, and wanted to set the scene for the police. So I put his arm across my lap. With the gun pointing toward the dead guy on the floorboards. Which is how that infamous stolen crime scent photo showed us. Then I passed out from blood loss, and woke up in the ER. 

So much for going out in a blaze of glory. She sighs.

Where would you be, lover, if both Scott and I died? Would you still have become the greatest actor of our generation? Would you have stolen Alyssa away from Jim during his nervous breakdown? Would you have a son and a daughter and named them Scott and Sara?

But God wanted me to live. His will be done. I chose to honor Scott's memory with a noble lie. He became an inspiration for all future generations of what a man should be. Strong and brave. Humble and kind. Patient and true. Laying down his life to protect me. 

Then Jon Krakauer came out with his biography, American Spartan. Then the movie. And now Scott's poster still hangs in recruiting offices across the country. Nine years later, even after they raised their standards, there is still a waiting list to get into the Marines. Do you understand now why I never told anyone?

Yes, I was heartbroken and grieving afterwards. But I'm a Christian. So was Scott. Are you, Brey? _In my end is my beginning._ Don't you remember how he liked to quote Dante? 

I was coping by teaching high school French back home, pouring my life into my students. Eventually, I'd have married Ethan; he showed up at the wake and stayed in Chicago to be close, and you know what he gave up to do that.

But enter the greatest actor of our generation, El Breydon. And exit Ethan; he knew better than to compete against you. You were totally committed, and in the fullness of time you won my heart and my hand. Promises were made, and we bound our love in sacred matrimony. And we've shared so many wonderful years together, living like gypsies in between your movie sets. That's how we honor Scott's memory; by living a rich and full life.

But now you're chasing after Ange and living out some dark fantasy as James Bond. What happened to you, Brey? How could you break your word to me? Where is your honor as a man? Scott would be ashamed of you.

She sits back down. He says nothing, and just stares at the fire. They sit in silence for five minutes. 

I'm leaving tonight to stay with Alyssa and Jim. She's so distraught that he's worried she'll have a miscarriage. I cannot let that happen. Finish this James Bond silliness and come back to me. And she walks over to him and kneels beside him.

I love you, Breidyn Heyward. I always have, and I always will. And she kisses his hand. A minute later, he hears her start his Porsche, and her gun it out of the drive.

And he decided then and there to kill himself, and started working out the details.

_end flashback_

I love you so much, Sara. Pictures of her flash through his mind.

_She's looking at him with big eyes, as he introduces himself._

_She's laughing at his joke about the Dread Pirate Roberts._

_She's giving Scott a neck rub as they watch Mansfeld Park._

_She's driving his Porsche wearing his aviator sunglasses._

_She's kneeling beside him, smiling, drawing her hair back with one hand._

The car explodes into a fireball, and his pictures stop. 


End file.
